Mi vecino preferido
by TsukiyomiYuki
Summary: En Japón llega una familia llamada Tsukiyomi. Ellos conocerán a los Hinamori, Amu conocerá a Ikuto. ¿Que pasará?
1. La llegada de los Tsukiyomi

**Ja, ja, ja, (Tsuki, lo único que haces al comenzar un fic es reírte). Lo siento mucho, es que estoy loca (Tsuki, se nota). Bueno, es otra idea que surgió de mi mente loca. Espero que les guste ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Mi vecino preferido/Mi vecina preferida**_

_**Capítulo 1: La llegada de los Tsukiyomi.**_

**Amu POV.**

-¡¡¡Amu-chan!!!

Hola. Me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años, mi cabello es rosa y me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos son de color ámbar, tez blanca, estatura promedio, etc.

-¡¡¡Amu-chan!!! –gritaba mi madre

-Ya voy mamá… -dije mientras me alistaba

-¡Buenos días, Amu-chan! –gritaron mis cuatro guardianes chara.

La primera; Ran, la deportista. Miki; la artista. Suu; la cocinera y de último Dia; ella es cantante.

-Buenos días, chicas, ¿durmieron bien?

-Sip. –contestaron

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a ver para que me necesita mi madre, ¿ne?

Las cuatro asistieron con la cabeza.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo. Al llegar a la sala, mi madre me enseño una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté un poco confundida

-Debemos darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos… -contestó mi madre- debemos conocerlos ¿ne?

-Ah, si…

Mi madre tenía en las manos una tarta, (N/A: Típico de los vecinos al recibir unos nuevos) me sorprendí.

-Ahora vuelvo, me iré a alistar. –dije

-¡No tardes!

Entre a mi recamara y me vestí con un vestido de tirantes color azul bajo, con el pecho apretado y a partir del pecho hacia abajo, lo demás caía libre. Mis sandalias de pulsera y mi cabello amarrado en una coleta con un broche negro e forma de 'x'. (N/A: Típico de Amu ¬¬)

Cuando bajé, mi mamá y yo nos fuimos. (N/A: Su padre estaba dormido y Ami también). Al llegar a la casa que se encontraba al lado de nosotros, vimos a una señora muy hermosa.

Ella era rubia y de tez blanca. Sus cabellos caían libres encima de su espalda. Tenía los ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

_-Pero que persona más hermosa… _-pensé.

Mi madre se acercó a ella y le dio un saludo.

-Buen día, ¿tu debes ser la nueva vecina? –dijo mi madre

-Ah, hola, si, soy la nueva vecina, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Souko ¿y tú?

-Matsuri, (N/A: Yo inventé el nombre, ¿ok?) el gusto es mío, mi hija y yo te hemos traído una tarta, espero les guste.

-Gracias por tu cortesía, ¡Utau, Ikuto! ¡Vengan a conocer a nuestros vecinos! –gritó la mujer.

De la casa, salieron dos jóvenes: Una chica rubia, delgada, sus cabellos eran largos y los tenía amarrado en dos coletas, tenía los ojos color morado; era hermosa. El otro… ¡Kya! era alto, delgado, sus ojos eran color azul zafiro y sus cabellos del mismo color que sus ojos. Tenía un rostro hermoso, parecía que los ángeles habían creado aquel rostro. Era muy sexy, guapo. Ah, creo que esto es amor a primera vista.

Suspiré.

-Amu, saluda… -dijo mi madre

Ah.

Me acerqué a ellos dos y la chica me tendió la mano.

-Me llamo Tsukiyomi Utau, gusto en conocerte, deberíamos ser amigas… -dijo alegremente.

Luego, se acercó el chico sexy. (N/A: ¿Quién no diría que es sexy?)

-Hola, me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto… - me dijo con su melodiosa voz- gusto en conocerte –dijo al acercarse a mi oído

-E-el gusto es mío… -respondí un poco roja.

-Uh? estas roja… -dijo algo confundido mientras se separaba de mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-No es nada nuevo, las chicas que me ven se ponen así.

-Ah… _que tipo más idiota… pero aún así es sexy. ¡Calla!_

-Amu. –dijo Utau- ¿podemos hacer una pijamada aquí en mi casa?

-Ah… -dije mirando a su hermano. El me sonrió pícaramente- creo…

-Bueno, te espero a las 7:00 p.m. ¿ne?

-Ah… si.

**Ikuto POV.**

No se porque, pero de un modo a otro, esa chica es diferente a las demás. Me reí al ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Quien sabe que pensó al verme. Supongo que es un poco pervertida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté

-Hi-Hinamori Amu… -contestó un poco tímida

-Hmp, es un nombre muy bonito… -le dije.

Noté que se sonrojó aún más. Le enseñe una sonrisa. Bien, creo que ella es una persona diferente en realidad.

-Ikuto… -dijo mi hermanita; Utau- si me permites, me llevaré a Amu, quiero platicar un poco con ella ¿ne?

No se porque, pero me molesté un poco. Quería seguir hablando con ella. Pero ella me hizo señas y entendí el mensaje: '¿acaso eres idiota'? Me reí y luego seguí mis labores.

Su madre y ella decidieron ayudarnos a desempacar. Su madre ayudó a Utau y para mi suerte, Amu me ayudó.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? –me dijo. A poco es mala

-Porque tu madre te lo ordenó… -le contesté

-Tu casa es muy grande y bonita.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunté- puedes venir a vivir conmigo… -le dije burlescamente.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –me gritó. Supongo que era divertido hacerla enojar.

-Mmm, ¿sabes que es un pervertido? –le pregunté

-… -se quedó pensando.

Yo me comencé a reír. Ella se enfadó. Si, tenía razón, era divertido hacerla enojar.

-Me voy… -me dijo. Pero antes de que saliera de mi recamara, tomé su muñeca y la jalé. Eso ocasionó que yo la abrazara y que nuestros rostros queden muy cerca.

-Hasta mañana… -le susurré en su oído, para luego morderle su oreja.

-¡¡¡Pervertido!!! –gritó sonrojada mientras agarraba su oreja

-Adiós.

Se fue casi corriendo. Eso que hice fue divertido. Jeee, definitivamente fue buena idea venir a vivir en Japón.

Salí a mi balcón.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó mi chara llamado Yoru.

-Nada… -contesté al salir a mi balcón.

Observe como ella salía de mi casa y se despedía de mi madre. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sacó su lengua. Al menos, creo que ese gesto fue para burlarse. Ya que noté mucho drama en ella. Me gustaría que volviera pronto, para volverla a ver.

**Amu POV.**

¡Kyaaa! No lo soporto, ese idiota ¿que se cree?

-¿Amu-chan? –preguntó Miki

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Dia

-Ah, los vecinos son amables…

-¿Nada más? –preguntaron las cuatro en unísono

-Ah… etto… el hijo de la vecina es muy guau… pero es un idiota.

-¿Te enamoraste de el?

-¿Es guapo?

-¿Te besó?

-¿Por qué idiota?

La última pregunta hizo que me hierva la sangre.

-Amu-chan… -dijeron mis cuatro charas con gotitas en sus nucas

- *-*- A las 5:00 p.m.-*-*-

Estaba buscando mi ropa para dormir en casa de los Tsukiyomi, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi balcón.

-Ah? ¿Ikuto?

-Hola.

-¡Pervertido! ¿Qué haces en mi balcón?

-Solo vine a saludar a mi vecina, ¿por?

-¿Como que por? y otra cosa ¡¿Cómo subiste?!

-Soy un gato

-Eh?

-Yoru… -dijo y un guardián chara salió detrás de su hombro.

Me asombré. Y le quité a Yoru.

-¡¡¡Que lindo!!! –grité abrazando fuertemente a Yoru

-I-Ikuto-nya…

-¿Te gustan los gatos? –me preguntó.

-Si… -respondí. El se comenzó a reír- ¿de que te ríes? –le pregunté sin dejar a Yoru en paz.

-De nada. Bueno, me voy… -me dijo e hizo cambio de personalidad con su chara. ¡Que lindo! No espera, ¡es idiota!

-E-espera… -dije- qui-quiero presentarte a las mías…

-Ok, preséntamelas.

-Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. –grité

Mis cuatro charas salieron de sus huevos y volaron hacia el de el. Parecían estarse divirtiendo.

-Ella es Ran la deportista –dije señalando a mi chara rosada.

-Ella Miki –proseguí- Suu y Dia.

-Gusto en conocerlas-nya… -le dijo Yoru a mis charas

Luego se fueron. Salí a mi balcón y giré la vista para ver la casa de Ikuto. El ya había llegado, se encontraba leyendo, espera… ¿leyendo? pero, se supone que los idiotas no leen. El me vio, comenzó a reírse. Se apoyó en el barandal de su balcón.

-¿Me extrañas?

-Hmp. –esa fue una pregunta muy estúpida. Ni siquiera lo conozco del todo, aún llegó hoy en la mañana. Rayos…

-Cl-claro que no, idiota…

-Tsk, eso supuse –me dijo- nos vemos al rato… -dijo y entró a su recamara.

-¿Al rato? –me pregunté- ah, ¡la pijamada!

Entre corriendo a mi recamara, tomé mis cosas y bajé a la primera planta, para después ir a la dichosa pijamada con Utau y con… él…

**Uff, creo que me quedó algo corto, es que** **pensaba poner más diálogos, gommen, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan reviews en mis otros fics, pero me gustaría saber si quieren el próximo capítulo de **_**'Una chica nueva' **_**si quieren la conti, pues poner una opinión e un review o no seguiré, y solo me dedicaré al fic **_**'Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo' **_**Pongan sus opiniones. **

**Agradeceré sus reviews que puedan mandar en este humilde fic. Les estaré esperando con sus respuestas.**

**Sayonara.**

**Se despide: **

_**TsukiyomiYuki. **___


	2. Una divertida pijamada

**Hola!!! (B!: Como siempre Tsuki, diciendo hola de primero). Es que no se me ocurre nada más. Bueno, para que b! no siga diciendo algo más, les digo que el viento me tiró por aquí (B!: Tsuki, te he dicho que no eres ligera). Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este pobre fic. Espero que les guste (B!: Tsuki, deja tus comentarios y vayamos con el fic) Ok, ok, ¡adelante! ^^U.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Mi vecino preferido/Mi vecina preferida**_

_**Capítulo 2: Una divertida pijamada.**_

**Ikuto POV.**

Ya quiero que sean las 7:00 p.m. para volverla a ver. Me acosté en mi cama, estaba a punto de dormir pero…

-¡¡¡Ikuto!!! –gritaba Utau- ¡¡¡Amu está a punto de venir, por favor baja a ayudarme!!!

Utau es muy ruidosa. Me cae mal que me pida ayuda para esos detalles, pero si era para esa linda chica que conocí hoy, Utau ya ni importaba.

-Ya voy… -contesté algo perezoso

Bajé a la primera planta de mi casa, (N/A: Ya que su casa es de dos pisos) allí se encontraba Utau.

-Apúrate, que Amu está por llegar…

-¿No se supone que vendría hasta las 7:00 p.m.?

-Claro que si, son las 6:50

-¿6:50?

-¿No me digas que tu reloj se quedó sin pila?

-Eh…

-Apúrate…

Utau es mandona. No me importó. Saqué de la casa la tienda de campaña, ya que 'esas' harían la pijamada fuera. Acomodé las cosas y escuché a Utau gritar: _Ya voy. _Era ella, ella había llegado. Entré lo más rápido posible a mi casa. La encontré, estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala. Se veía hermosa, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco.

-H-hola… -dijo al verme.

-Hola, te ves bella… -le respondí

Se sonrojó y bajó el rostro, dizque para ocultar su sonrojo. Sonreí. Se me prendió el foco de mi cabeza.

-Pareces un angel con ese vestido, solo te faltarían las alas porque ya tienes la voz angelical… –le dije con un tono seductor.

Se sonrojó aún más. Quiso desaparecer de allí, se levantó del sillón y casi se dirigía a la recamara de Utau, pero yo se lo impedí, la acorralé contra la pared que sostenía las escaleras.

-No huirás…

-I-Ikuto… -tartamudeó- déjame ir…

-No

-Ikuto.

-No.

-Por favor… -dijo con esa cara de angel que tenía. Kami, ¿Por qué tenías que crear a un ser así?

-Está bien… -dije liberándola.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero la tomé de su muñeca.

-Ni creas que te vas a olvidar de mí… -dije

-Idiota. –alcanzó decir y luego subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Se me escapó. Me comencé a reír. Diablos. Me acordé que hoy era sábado, el lunes debería ir a mi nueva escuela. Espero que me inscriba en el mismo colegio que Amu. ¡Ya se! Le preguntaré el nombre de su colegio y le pediré a mi madre que me inscriba ahí. Excelente plan.

**Amu POV.**

Dios, quien se cree para hacer eso tan… tan… ¡No! Es un idiota. Admítelo Amu, te gusta. Si me gusta por ser tan… ¡No! ¿Qué cosas digo? Como me puede gustar un chico idiota. Pero Amu, recuerda que es sexy… ¡NOOOOO! ¿Por qué pienso esto?

Utau… -dije al tocar la puerta de su recamara.

-Amu, ya bajo, espera un poco en la sala, ¿ne?

Suspiré. La obedecí y me dirigí en la sala. Pero que… ¿Qué hace Ikuto recostado en el sillón y con el mismo libro de antes? Espera, he dicho que los idiotas no leen. Mejor le pregunto.

-Ikuto… -dije al acercarme a él

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tanto lees?

-Solo estudio para mi examen de admisión en el colegio Cross (N/A: Que original… . U), ¿Por qué?

-¿Co-colegio Cross? –dije un poco asustada- ese es el colegio en donde estudio… espera… ¿no me digas que tu examen de admisión es mañana y que si pasas te presentarás el lunes en el colegio como nuevo estudiante?

-Exacto.

-¡Kami, ¿Por qué a mí? no puede ser!

-No te alarmes, Utau también irá a ese tal colegio Cross.

-Que alivio… -dije mientras exhalaba.

Utau bajó y salimos de su casa. Las tiendas de campaña estaban armadas. (N/A: Experiencia habla, pero solo que en donde dormimos, nosotros lo armamos. Mi equipo era de estudiantes de otras escuelas y no me juntaron con Ángela… Ángela es my friend ///)

Encendimos una fogata enfrente de la s dos tiendas de campaña. Ya que Utau y yo dormiríamos juntas… espera, ¿pero porque dos? Oh, oh, lo olvidé. Ikuto también iba a participar en esta pijamada que tanto anhelaba.

Kami… -dije y suspiré.

-Eh? –me preguntó Utau

-Nada… -le contesté un poco nerviosa.

Luego, salió Ikuto. Nos miró, y luego se marchó. Utau lo miró confundida y luego encendió la fogata. Asamos malvaviscos, salchichas, conversamos un poco y luego contamos historias de terror; yo me abrazaba a Utau, ya que odio las cosas que dan miedo, Utau solo reía. Las horas pasaron, Utau y yo, seguíamos en lo mismo. Ikuto no se aparecía aún. Las dos comenzamos a comentar sobre nuestras vidas, pero Ikuto se apareció e interrumpió nuestra conversación. Kami, que pesado es…

Utau lo invitó para que sentara al lado de nosotras, pero se negó y se apartó un poco, para poder seguir leyendo, espera, ¿leyendo? Mejor dicho, estudiando. Se toma muy en serio el examen, pero ojalá no este en mi aula y que Utau si…

-Ah… -suspiré al querer entrar a mi tienda de campaña- Auch… -sentí que alguien o algo me había golpeado la cabeza.

-Descuidada… -escuché decir.

**Ikuto POV.**

Ella se volteó bruscamente y me miró un poco extrañada.

-Si crees que estoy estudiando, estás equivocada… -le dije al verla un poco molesta. Me comencé a reír.

-Idiota… -alcanzó a decir.

No te molestes, hime… -le dije y ella se sonrojó violentamente. Mi intención era esa.

-¿Hi-hime…? –me preguntó mientras se ponía muy nerviosa.

-Si, ¿y…?

-No me puedes decir así, aún nos conocemos… -me reclamaba, pero yo la ignoraba.

Genial. He conseguido que me inscriban en el mismo bachiller donde estudia ella, en la misma aula, y en las mismas actividades que realiza, jeee, será muy interesante.

-Hime, me inscribieron en el mismo bachiller donde estudias…

-¡¡¡Que no soy una princesa!!!

Solté una carcajada y ella se enfadó aún más, por lo que entró a su tienda de campaña y la cerró. Me calmé un poco y me acerqué a pedirle disculpas.

-Hime… lo siento, no quise hacerte esto…

-¡¡¡Te he dicho que no soy una princesa!!!

-Oye Hime…

-¡¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!!!

-No te enfades, solo es un pasatiempo ese apodo…

Salió de su tienda enseguida y me miró. Se comenzó a acercar a mí, con una cara molesta. Yo retrocedía y ella seguía viniendo hacía mí.

-¿Qué harás pervertida? –le pregunté mientras dejaba de retroceder y al instante me acercaba a ella.

-¿Pe-pervertida? ¡Tú eres el pervertido! –me dijo, ahora ella era la que retrocedía.

-¿Yo…? ¿Pervertido…?

-S-sí…

La iba a acorralar de nuevo, ahora pensaba hacerlo con el árbol que se encontraba cerca, pero antes, había una piedra. Ella se acercó a la piedra y tropezó.

-¡Amu! –grité cuando la tomaba de la muñeca.

Los dos caímos al césped, me quedé sobre ella, con cada una de mis manos al lado de sus hombros. Mi rostro quedó muy cerca al rostro de ella, nuestras narices rozaban y ambos estábamos sorprendidos, ella fue la que sonrojó violentamente. No reaccionábamos. Pude notar su rostro todo rojo y me levanté. Ella se quedó un buen rato tendida en el césped, pero luego, se levantó aún sorprendida.

-Lo siento… -alcancé decir, mientras ponía mi mano en mi frente y revolvía mis flecos.

-No… no fue tu culpa… -se disculpó Amu

Nos quedamos en silencio, y luego alguien nos arrojó dos almohadas.

-Moooo, ya dejen su momento romántico y sigamos con la pijamada… -era Utau.

-¿Mo-momento ro-romántico…? –se preguntó Amu, mientras se ponía nerviosa de nuevo.

-Si, ¡toma! –dijo Utau y luego le pegó a Amu con su almohada.

-Utau…

Luego las dos se comenzaron a pelear entre ellas, mientras que yo era ignorado. Me satisfacía. Ver a dos mujeres golpeándose me hacía reír.

Sin darme cuenta, me comencé a reír, pero ahora a carcajadas. Las dos se comenzaron a reír y luego, cada una me dio un almohadazo al mismo tiempo. Me enojé un poco, y se los devolví. Así comenzamos a pelearnos entre los tres. Las plumas volaban al nuestro alrededor. Era divertido.

Acabamos exhaustos. Cada quien se había cansado de jugar y decidimos ir a dormir. Utau me enseño una sonrisa pícara y me dijo:

-¿Duermes con Amu y yo duermo sola…?

-Estás loca… -le dije

-No, estoy lo más normal… pero aunque es algo loco, será divertido…

Luego, entró a su tienda de campaña, tomó sus cosas y salió. Entró a la mía y sacó mis cosas. Entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Utau… -suspiré.

Me dirigí a la tienda de campaña de Amu y entré como si nada. Me la encontré dormida y me acosté a su lado.

-Buenas noches, hime…

* * *

**Tsuki: ¡Hola queridos(as) lectores(as)! Les he terminado otro de los capítulos de este nuevo intento de fic, espero que les haya gustado, en especial a todos(as) los que esperaron mi actualización con paciencia…**

**Ayame92: ¡Hola!**

**Tsuki: ¿Y tú que haces aquí? deberías estar en NejiTen…**

**Ayame92: Eh… ¿pasando?**

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡Desaparece!!!**

**Ayame92: No quiero, además he traído a una amiga…**

**B!: ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!**

**Tsuki: ¿Qué haces aquí, B!?**

**B!: Choca esas cinco, Ayame92…**

**B! y Ayame92: *Se estrechan la mano y luego se dan esas cinco***

**Tsuki: *Suspiro* ¡¿No deberían estar bobeando con Hyuuga Neji en otro lado?!**

**B! y Ayame92: No… hemos venido a hacerte la vida imposible…**

**Tsuki: ¿De qué manera?**

**Ayame92: ¡¡¡De esta!!! *Estirando un mega póster de Neji frente a Tsuki***

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!! **

**B!: Aquí traigo la otra… *Estirando otro mega póster de Yunoki Azuma***

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR PRONTO!!!**

**Ayame92: Y esto es aún peor…**

**B!: *Sujetando a Tsuki con una cuerda***

**Ayame92: *Preparando una película***

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡¡!!!! **

**B! y Ayame92: *Revolcándose en el piso por la risa***

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡¡¡HOY TENDRÉ PESADILLAS!!!!!**

**B! y Ayame92: Je, je, le hemos mostrado a Tsuki una serie de imágenes del Tadagay y de Yunoki…**

**Ayame92: ¡Aunque nos hemos quemado los ojos al realizarlo, pero valió la pena!**

**B!: La próxima será un baile erótico de esos dos…**

**Tsuki: *En el mismo lugar mientras se le sale el alma***

**B! y Ayame92: ¡¡¡Sayo a todos…!!! Y agradecemos sus reviews *huyendo antes de que Tsuki regrese a la normalidad y les enseñe un mega póster de Sasuke Uchiha; y Yunoki Azuma; de La Corda d' Oro***

**Tsuki: *Regresando a la normalidad con su aura morada a su alrededor* ¡¡¡¡¡AYAME92… B!!!!! ¡¡¡HOY MUEREN!!!**

**Sayonara.**

**Se despide: **

_**TsukiyomiYuki**_


	3. Examen Oniichan

**Uff… debería tomarme unas vacaciones. Pero a la vez no, porque estaría dejando con la intriga a los lectores de mis fics. Así que debo dejar el relajamiento para otras ocasiones. He vuelto de nuevo con el nuevo capi de este intento de fic. Espero con ansias que les guste ^^U.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Examen-Oniichan. **_

**POV. Normal**

Amanece sábado. Ikuto se levantó temprano para poder ir al colegio para hacer su prueba de admisión a su nuevo colegio. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su angel que se encontraba a su lado. No quería despertarla, ya que se veía muy linda durmiendo. Ikuto sonrió y depositó suavemente un beso en la frente de la chica. El chico sabía muy bien que era un delito enamorarse de alguien que apenas conocía. Pero a él no le importaba. Se enamoró de ella a primera vista y punto. Aunque no sabía muy bien, porque esa niña como dice él, le llamaba la atención.

Salió de la tienda de campaña y miró su reloj, aún eran más o menos las 8:00 a.m. Muy temprano para levantarse los sábados, ya que él, acostumbraba despertarse a las 9:30 o 10:00 a.m. (N/A: La verdad es que yo pienso eso, nunca duermo bien. La culpable es cacahuate (maestra Carmela) que marca un exceso de tarea). Entró sigilosamente a su casa y tomó un bulto negro y salió rumbo a la escuela. Ni siquiera le dijo a su madre que se marchaba hacia el colegio. Como siempre.

Al llegar, algunas chicas abrían paso a Ikuto. Él las miraba extrañado, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Sabía muy bien quien le gustaba, y eso nunca cambiaría. Las chicas del colegio lo miraban fascinadas, mientras que otras se desmayaban con tan solo recibir una mirada de reojo de parte del ojiazul. A todas, pero a TODAS; Ikuto les fascinó. A él no le extrañaba, sabía claramente que él es todo lo que una chica necesita para satisfacerse, pero si tuviera novia, todo eso se acabaría. Estaba harto de eso, y mejor decidió entrar al colegio de una vez por todas. Llegó al aula donde se iba a realizar el examen. Admiró su nuevo bachillerato. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a entrar sin ninguna dificultad. Sonrió de lado.

Escuchó gritar a varios jóvenes, por lo que se acercó a la ventana. No se equivocó. Era Utau, quien entraba en ese preciso momento al colegio. Se le escapó una risita cuando vio la cara de angustia de su hermanita. Sabía muy bien que se encontraba molesta por el acto de los estudiantes. Decidió esperarla en la entrada del aula.

Se quedó ahí parado. Esperando a que su hermanita llegara. Cuando por fin vio llegar a Utau, la saludó desde lejos. Utau se enfadó. Ikuto sabía perfectamente la razón; no la esperó ni la despertó. El ojiazul entró de nuevo al aula.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el examen comenzó a las 9:00 a.m. Él se encontraba feliz y Utau más o menos igual que él. Cuando terminó el examen, Utau se acercó a Ikuto.

-Eres malo, no me esperaste y eso que te di la oportunidad de dormir con tu angel… -dijo un poco cabreada por lo acontecido. No lo superaría pronto.

-Te compensaré, pero déjame en paz. –cortó Ikuto para voltear hacia el otro lado.

-Hablando de Amu, aún no ha despertado, pero te aseguro que lo hará pronto y te prometí que no le diría nada a menos que ella lo comprobara…

-Lo siento Utau, te compraré el segundo CD de tu banda preferida, esa será la compensación.

-Ok, hermano, me voy y lleva mis resultados igual.

-Te lo prometo.

Utau salió corriendo del aula y los chicos no apartaron sus ojos de ella hasta que salió del colegio. Pasaron otros minutos, y salieron los resultados.

Ikuto pidió sus resultados y los de Utau. Nada malos. Él obtuvo 95 y Utau 93. Pero que notas más altas. La única diferencia era que Utau estaría separada de Amu, e Ikuto, estaría en la misma aula de Amu. Esto hizo reír a Ikuto, y después del hecho, se retiró del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Ikuto estará en la misma clase que Amu!

Caminó lentamente para no llegar pronto a su casa y además de eso, iba por el CD de Utau. Pero para su sorpresa, se encontró a Amu frente a una tienda de música. Se le acercó y se colocó detrás de ella. Pudo apreciar que la chica observaba un único CD. Pero si era el mismo CD que le compraría a Utau. Decidió hablar, pero antes de eso, fue Amu la que se volteó.

-I-Ikuto… -dijo mientras se daba cuenta que se encontraba acorralada entre el chico y la vitrina de la tienda.

-No te preocupes, ¿te gusta esa banda…? –exclamó mientras apuntaba el CD que se encontraba en el exhibidor.

-S-si… -respondió mientras el sonrojo aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Me acompañarías para comprar uno? Le prometí a Utau que se lo regalaría. A ella le fascina ese tipo de canciones…

-¿Utau? Supongo…

Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo en la tienda y pudieron apreciar un mundo de CD's que se encontraban en el lugar. Amu se emocionó y tomó la mano de Ikuto para avanzar rápidamente. Ikuto no se molestó para nada y le siguió el juego a Amu. Recorrieron toda la tienda y se compraron un montón de CD´s. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, decidieron ir por unas bebidas.

Llegaron a una cafetería y ordenaron helados. Amu pidió de chocolate e Ikuto también. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la entrada, más al fondo de la cafetería. Ahí se sentían a gusto y muy cómodos.

-Al fin y al cabo compramos los mismos CD´s, ¿verdad? –preguntó Amu

-Si… -respondió Ikuto mientras sacaba dos papeles del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se los entregó a Amu.

-¿Y esto que es…?

-Son los resultados de nuestros exámenes de admisión. Te aconsejo verlos…

Amu desdobló los papelitos y se quedó petrificada. Ikuto solo se comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Por qué tú estarás en mi aula y Utau no?!

-Porque así lo quiere el destino, hime…

-Ikuto.

-Lo siento.

Amu le devolvió los resultados a Ikuto y salió de la cafetería. Ikuto salió detrás de ella.

El ánimo de la chica caía por los suelos, pero Ikuto la alcanzó. Se puso a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla. Amu solo rió y comenzó a pegar a Ikuto. Al parecer, ellos dos parecían llevarse muy bien, así que regresaron juntos a sus casas. Cuando llegaron, Amu se adelantó y quiso entrar a su casa, pero se encontraba cerrada y se dio cuenta de que su mamá y su hermanita se encontraban en la casa de los Tsukiyomi. Amu suspiró y siguió a Ikuto, quien aún se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.

Los dos entraron juntos en la casa de Ikuto. Para su sorpresa, Ami se encontraba en el sofá de la sala y los vio llegar 'juntos'. Eso hizo que a Ami se le prendiera en foco de la cabeza. Bajó del mueble, y se acercó a ellos dos, quienes aún estaban en el mismo lugar. Se acercaba más y más, pero inocentemente. Al llegar junto a ellos, abrazó a Ikuto y eso ocasionó que Amu se sobresaltara.

-Oniichan… -dejó escapar Ami mientras que su hermana la miraba detenidamente.

-Con que te gusto como oniichan, ¿verdad…?

-¡¡¡Si!!!

Luego de esto, Ami se fue corriendo hacia la cocina y desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes. Amu se encontraba lo más sonrojada. Ikuto solo rió y se acercó a ella.

-¿No te parece bien? Yo le gusto a tu hermanita de oniichan.

-¿O-oniichan…?

-Es un decir.

Ikuto se dirigió a su cuarto. Amu se quedó como estatua por el comentario de su hermana menor sabía perfectamente a que se refería con _'oniichan'_.

* * *

Domingo pasó volando. Por fin era el insoportable día llamado lunes. Amu se levantó perezosamente. Se arregló; se dio un baño, luego se puso el uniforme y se peinó. El uniforme lo componía una blusa blanca de manga larga con un saco negro encima, una falda de cuadros color rojo vino y negro.

Tomó su mochila de color negra y bajó de su habitación. Se encontró con su mamá, papá y hermanita. Se sentó a desayunar.

Cuando terminó, se cepillo y se fue al colegio. Cuando salió de su casa se encontró a Ikuto pegado al muro de su casa. Se sonrojó e hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. El peliazul se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella. Amu solo lo miró un rato y luego comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Piensas dejar al oniichan de tu hermanita solo, Hime?

-Estás loco si crees que te voy a hacer caso con esas pocas palabras.

-No es para que me hagas caso, tan solo espérame, ¿quieres?

-No.

-Hime…

-Y no soy Hime.

-Ok.

Aunque terminaron con la discusión, seguían caminando juntos.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Amu se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas del colegio tenían las mejillas bien rojas y hasta algunas se desmayaban. Eso hizo molestar demasiado a la chica pelirosa. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Ikuto, pero otros gritos la sacaron de su mundo. Si, casi nunca se equivocaba, era Utau quien se asomaba.

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Utau con su uniforme.

-¡¡¡Tenshin…!!! –gritaron todos excepto Ikuto.

-Ten… shin… -dijo Amu a sí misma.

-Que gracioso, ahora tú eres su angel de la guarda, hermanita.

-Ja, ja, vamos a reírnos, Ikuto. –dijo Utau sarcásticamente.

-Dios… -suspiró Amu.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta del colegio y entraron. Amu se dirigió a su respectivo salón e Ikuto y Utau se quedaron fuera.

Amu tomó asiento y esperó a que las clases den comienzo. Tres chicas se le acercaron. La comenzaron a interrogar; que si ese chico sexy que llegó hoy con ella era su novio, que si era algún turista y cosas por el estilo. Amu solo suspiró al imaginarse los problemas que tendría con Ikuto.

Cuando el profesor entró, les dio los buenos días.

-Buen día, jóvenes. Antes de comenzar las clases, quisiera presentarles a un nuevo estudiante… -dicho esto, Ikuto entró al aula y todos las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!

Amu volvió a suspirar.

-Preséntate- dijo el profesor.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy nuevo en esta ciudad e instituto. Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, en especial con mi vecina Amu. –miró a Amu.

Amu se sorprendió y lo miró fijamente.

_Idiota._

-Así que, ¿alguna pregunta?

Todas las alumnas alzaron la mano.

-¿Es legal ser tan sexy, Tsukiyomi-sempai?

-¿Qué tipo de chica le gusta?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Tienes alguna relación especial con Hinamori-sempai?

-¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

-¿Utau-sempai es su hermanita?

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER TAN GUAPO Y ENCANTADOR?! –dijeron todas en coro.

-¡Cálmense por favor señoritas! –exclamó el profesor- Tsukiyomi-kun, prosiga por favor.

-Solo les daré algunos datos, bien, Utau es mi hermanita y por ser tan sexy… aún no lo creo, ser genial y guapo son algunas de mis cualidades desde pequeño, mi chica ideal… pues… ya existe, aunque ella aún no se da cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, aún no la tengo de novia, pero pienso decirle lo que siento y no aceptaré un no de respuesta de su parte, Amu… -todas se asombraron, llamar a la chica por su nombre significaba que tenía una relación intima con ella- pues Amu es mi nueva vecina y es un placer tenerla tan cerca, ¿no crees, hime…?

-¡Noooo! –gritaron varias alumnas.

-¡I-Ikuto! –Exclamó Amu bien roja- ¡¡n-no s-soy hi-hime!!

-Eso es todo –respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa, ocasionando que todas se desmayaran, excepto Amu.

_Kami, libérame de esto._

-Tsukiyomi-kun, tome asiento al lado de Hinamori-san.

-Eehhhhh?! –se quejó Amu.

-No te molestes, de todos modos somos vecinos, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Ikuto al sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

Las clases comenzaron y Amu decidió prestar atención.

Las horas pasaron y acabaron las clases de infierno. Cuando todos los alumnos se retiraban, dos chicos de la otra aula entraron y hablaron con Ikuto. Amu los miró extrañada y cuando ellos se retiraron, se acercó a Ikuto para preguntarle. (N/A: Vaya, que metiche saliste, Hinamori Amu).

-Ikuto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esos dos…?

-Me invitaron para entrar al equipo de basketball, ¿Por qué?

-Nada más, ¿aceptaste?

-Claro, me fascina…

Amu no dijo nada más y salió del aula. Allí se encontró a Utau y un par de jovencitas platicando. No habló a la chica rubia, ya que parecía que estaba disfrutando de sus amistades. Decidió esperar a Ikuto.

Cuando el peliazul salió, Utau se le acercó y le dijo que hoy no podrá regresar con ellos, ya que iba a ir de compras con sus nuevas amigas. Ikuto asistió sin ningún problema, ya que al estar a solas con Amu, quien sabe que podría hacer. Los dos se retiraron del lugar sin ningún problema. Ikuto invitó a Amu para ir a tomar un café. La chica aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al llegar, las camareras del lugar se quedaron fascinadas por el chico guapo. Entraron y casi todas se les acercaron, (N/A: No puse todas, es que a veces hay camareras viejas, bueno, hay que aceptar que también a las viejas les gusta los jóvenes .). Se le quedaron viendo a Ikuto y después hablaron.

-¿Qué desea ordenar? –preguntó una belleza pelirroja.

-Un capuchino… -respondió Ikuto.

-Yo igual… -dijo Amu

Las demás camareras le lanzaron una mirada asesina a la pelirosa. A Amu solo le salió una gota en la nuca, Ikuto solo sonrió.

_¿Por qué rayos este chico idiota tiene que encantarles a todas las mujeres? _

Cuando el capuchino llegó a su destino, Ikuto comenzó a beber el de él. Amu seguía traumada y observada por todas las chicas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ellos. Dos jovencitas de cabello castaño oscuro se les acercaron, (N/A: Una de ellas era yo y la otra fue B!).

-Eh… éstas sillas están ocupadas… -le preguntó una de ellas a Amu. (N/A: ¡¡¡Ella soy yo!!!)

-No, tómelas para su conveniencia –respondió el ojiazul

Las otras dos chicas se asombraron y sentían que casi se desmayaban. Amu solo se quedó un poco avergonzada. No hizo nada más. Comenzó a beber su capuchino y nada más. Cuando por fin se lo terminó, esperó a que Ikuto se terminara el de él. Ikuto acabó y los dos salieron del restaurante. Las demás jóvenes, lloraban por el adiós del chico hacia el restaurante.

Se encaminaron hacia sus casas. Ikuto comenzó con sus travesuras y Amu se las siguió. Jugaban de pegarse y de decir cosas intolerantes. Al llegar, Ami los esperaba en el jardín de la casa de Ikuto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso hizo que su hermana se asustara.

-Oniichan… -le dijo al acercarse al ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasa, Ami? –le dijo mientras miraba a Amu maliciosamente.

-Quiero un helado.

-Eh…? –se preguntó la pelirosa

-Ambos estaban en una cafetería tomando un capuchino… -la pequeña estaba a punto de comenzar su drama- ¡¡Y oniichan y Amu-neechan no me llevaron!! –se colocó de rodillas en el césped- oniichan y neechan son crueles… -creo un aura de "depresión".

-Ami… -susurró Amu.

-Está bien, te llevaré por un helado –le respondió Ikuto a la pequeña

-¡¡¡Oniichan si me quiere!!! –gritó mientras saltaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó Amu a Ikuto.

-Solo vayamos, Amu…

_Kami…_

* * *

**Un capítulo más, un trabajo avanzado. Je, je, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y creo que les gustó como el anterior. No pude actualizar pronto, es que casi todos los días estuve yendo en casa de una de mis compañeros para hacer la tarea de equipo, que por cierto, me tocó con B!**

**B!: ¿Vas a comenzar, Tsuki…? **

**Tsuki: Claro que no, solo les comentaba a mis lectoras que estuvimos haciendo mucha tarea los últimos días, es por eso que no actualicé pronto.**

**B!: Ah… pero lo que cuenta es que me metiste y luego te quejas si aparezco.**

**Tsuki: ¡B! yo te quiero…**

**B!: Eh…?**

**Tsuki: ¡PERO MATAR!**

**B!: ¿Y ahora…?**

**Tsuki: Solo quiero hacerte sufrir**

**B!: Ah…**

**Tsuki: Bien, agradezco a las personas que siempre dejan reviews, y prometo que ahora si trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, así que les pido que no se desesperen, ya que aún no supero mi nueva obsesión; RomeoxJuliet, les recomiendo mucho ese anime ya que es bastante romántico y a la vez triste, pero vale la pena, así que si también lo ven, sabrán a que me refiero con la palabra: **_**obsesión. **_

**Ahora les dejo, espero muy ansiosa que les haya agradado mi capi, porque a mí si, en especial la parte en donde Ami llama a Ikuto como oniichan, hasta ella lo quiere como el novio de Amu, ¿o que creen ustedes? Bueno y la parte en donde Ikuto le dice a Amu que lo invitaron en el equipo de basketball, les aseguro que habrán capis en donde le dedique a partidos y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.**

**Sayonara.**

**Se despide: **

_**TsukiyomiYuki.**_


	4. Ami es un problema

**Ahora si, regreso una vez más con otro capítulo de este otro intento de fic, (aunque a la mayoría le encanta o les guste). Por mi poco tiempo de actualización, y por haber dejado a varios con la intriga de esta historia, he decidido actualizar con dos capítulos. Así que sin seguirlos fastidiando, vayamos directo al capítulo nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Mi vecino preferido**_

_**Capítulo 4: Ami es un problema.**_

**Ikuto POV.**

Me estaba muriendo de la risa. Amu no sabía que hacer con su hermanita. Así que por mí solo, decidí aceptar lo que Ami decía, tan solo para ganarme la confianza de mi "futura cuñadita". Tomé su pequeña mano, y la comencé a avanzar con la pequeña, pero Amu, me detuvo jalándome de la manga de mi camisa. Volteé y aprecie su cara de enojo.

— Primero debemos pedir permiso… — suspiró— ¿o que crees? que Ami puede vagar por allí con un joven de 16 años, Ikuto razona… —hizo otra pausa— ¿vamos por el permiso de mi madre?

Kami, Amu si que es problemática, pero a la vez tiene toda la razón. Una pequeña niña no puede vagar con un alumno de preparatoria… esperen… ¿una niña? tenía en cuenta que no solo es una… definitivamente, adoro hacer enojar a Amu, es tan divertido. Me acerqué a ella, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, a punto de abrirla.

— Amu… —la llamé y ella enseguida volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora…?

— Tengo en cuenta de que no es solo una niña…

— ¿Y…?

— Que son _dos _niñas… –dicho esto, Amu me miraba confusa, pero luego, le capto a la indirecta.

— ¡¡¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!! —Gritó a todo pulmón y yo solo me comencé a reír. Ami también no entendía la situación.

— Ikuto-oniichan… –dijo Ami— apresúrate que me muero por comer un helado de fresa (N/A: ¡¡¡Nunca pondré vainilla, ya que es el sabor preferido del gay!!!)

— Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos al parque, Ami

— ¿Cuál parque? —Preguntó algo confundida, pero después se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡¡¡el de diversiones!!!

— Así es…

Después de tanto esperar, por fin Amu llegó con una venita en la nuca. Miró a Ikuto quien se encontraba sorprendido por su expresión y luego desvió su mirada hacia su hermanita. Suspiró y avanzó hacia ellos. Al detenerse, miró a los dos.

— Volveremos hasta que Ami se fastidie…

Ami comenzó a dar brincos de alegría. Yo solo sonreí victoriosamente. Amu se resigno y nos fuimos directo al parque. La hermanita de Amu no dejaba de fastidiarme con tales cosas como: _"Ikuto-oniichan quiero un helado" "Ikuto-oniichan abrázame" "Ikuto-oniichan me subirás al carrusel", _etc. Por mi parte, me parecía muy curioso el hecho que ella me esté diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Al llegar al parque de atracciones, Amu se detuvo y le preguntó a Ami en donde se quería subir. Ella le dijo que primero en el carrusel. _Mi _pelirosa le contestó que en un momento. Se dirigió hacia mí.

— Ikuto… ¿Qué hacemos?

— Que hacemos, simple, quedarnos solos… —le contesté con mi sonrisa pícara y burlesca.

— ¡Eso no pervertido! —se sonrojó tanto, que me gritó— Ami quiere subirse al carrusel, pero a la vez quiere comer un helado

— Niña, ¿a eso te refieres? —Alcé una ceja— bueno, primero al carrusel y luego el helado

— El problema es que no me hace caso —dijo un poco frustrada

— Ahora regreso… —le contesté y me fui acercando a mi _cuñadita_. Ella estaba realmente feliz y saltaba de felicidad.

— ¡Onii-chan! —Gritó— ¡Vamos al carrusel y comamos helados!

— ¿Cuál quieres primero? —le pregunté— dos cosas a la vez no se pueden…

— Pero…

— Por favor… —le sonreí, ella asistió

— ¡Primero carrusel!

Asunto arreglado. Me dirigí en donde se encontraba Amu, ella se encontraba sorprendida. Se percató de mi presencia y se acercó corriendo a mí. Me preguntó — ¿Qué pasó? — estaba preocupada. Yo le sonreí

— Primero el carrusel…

Se sintió aliviada por lo que suspiró. Se adelantó hacia donde se encontraba su hermanita, me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Ella habló con la pequeña y Ami asistió felizmente y luego, fueron a comprar el boleto para la atracción. Amu subió a Ami y la dejó solita, me coloqué a su lado y ella me miró. Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me susurró — Gracias Ikuto —la verdad es que nunca pensé que me iba a agradecer por algo que quise hacer por voluntad propia. De todas formas, ella es así.

Los minutos pasaban y Ami aún no bajaba de aquella divertida atracción. Me percaté de que un grupo de tres chicas con un pequeño se acercaron al carrusel. Subieron al pequeño y ellas se quedaron debajo. Me comenzaron a mirar y luego estaban susurrando algo entre ellas. Una de ellas se me acercó y me miró. Después sonrió.

— Hola… —me seguía mirando y seguí igual de serio— ¿esperas algo? —es verdad que no tenía intención de responder, mucho menos a alguien que apenas conozco. Amu la miró.

— Hmp —le respondí, es verdad que solo fue un monosílabo, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Amu seguía mirando a la chica que me había hablado.

El carrusel se detuvo y Ami bajó muy emocionada. Los ojos de _mi_ pelirosa se posaron en su hermanita. Me tomó de mi muñeca y vio de reojo a la chica.

— Hora de ir a otro lado… —me dijo y comenzamos a irnos a otro lado. Pero la chica de antes me seguía mirando y me habló de nuevo.

— Oye, chico peliazul… —me volteé y me seguía mirando, después miró a Amu, quien se detuvo al instante que me hablaron— ¿ella es tú novia?

— ¿Para que saberlo? ¿Importa? —le pregunté

— Si es tu hermanita, podemos dejarla e ir a dar un paseo —esa respuesta me hizo enfurecer un poco

— No es mi hermanita, no es mi novia… —la miré fijamente— es solo mi amiga y vecina…

— Oh vamos muñeco… —se me acercó— dejarla un rato no es malo, además es suficiente grandecita para que se cuide… ¿no?

— No —le respondí, abracé a Ami y a Amu igual— tal vez sea grande, pero es cuestión mía si la dejo o no… —tomé el rostro de Amu y la miré fijamente— sígueme el juego… —le susurré, su hermanita estaba emocionada y la chica fastidiosa atenta— _ahora… _—pensé y le di un beso a Amu, aunque solo logré besarle cerca de los labios, _((N/A: Bueno, para que les quede claro, el beso es igual al del manga))_, ella se sonrojó demasiado.

La otra chica, junto con sus amigas se quedaron bobas, definitivamente, yo gané el juego. Me separé de _mi _pelirosa, noté que se encontraba bastante sonrojada, por lo que la tomé de su muñeca y me la lleve junto con su hermanita. Nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba por allí cerca. Ami se puso a bailar y cantar, yo me encontraba mirándola. Se veía tan graciosa.

— Ikuto… —la voz de Amu me sacó de mis pensamientos— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Amu, solo me quería deshacer de esas maniáticas…

— Ah, ok, te comprendo.

Dicho esto, ella se puso de pie y abrazó a Ami. Me hizo señas y me levanté de mi asiento. Paseamos por todo el parque. Su hermanita se encontraba fascinada con las atracciones. Miré el reloj de mi celular, marcaba las 5:45 p.m. Me detuve un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Amu mirándome

— Es tarde, deberíamos irnos… —le dije con un tono de preocupación— además, Ami aparenta estar cansada…

Tenía razón, la pequeña Ami bostezó. La cargué en mi espalda y luego de unos minutos, se durmió. Amu la miró tiernamente. Nos retiramos del parque de atracciones y enseguida nos dirigimos hacia nuestros hogares. Los tres estábamos cansados. El camino nos pareció eterno, pero aún así, valió la pena. En especial por el beso que le habia dado a Amu.

Amu se adelantó con Ami hacia su casa. Se despidió de mí y cargó a Ami y se fue directo a su casa. Yo por mi parte, entré y me encontré con Utau.

— Ikuto… ¿en donde estuviste en toda la tarde?

— Utau, ¿Por qué quieres sacarme información?

— Se muy bien que estuviste con _tú _tenshin… —sonrió— y de seguro le habrás hecho algo fuera de lugar

— Claro que no, crees que le haría algo así… —realmente a veces era fastidiosa

— Como sea… —se puso de pie— al rato iré a una fiesta con mis amigas, ¿deseas ir?

— No gracias, creo que si voy moriré

— ¡Eres cruel! Pero ni modo, total la fiesta lo organizó Rima Mashiro una de las amigas de Amu, y como ella también irá… creo que no te importa… —me asombré, ¿Amu irá? no me voy a resignar, conozco a Utau, así que esperaré a que me ruegue para que le diga si _((N/A: Ay Ikuto, solo mencionan Amu y tus orejas lo escuchan))_.

— Última oportunidad, ¿irás o no? —sabía que lo diría de nuevo.

— Si no me presentas a tus amigas de aula y me dejas a solas con Amu, tal vez… —realmente Utau no se opondría a esta idea si de verdad quiere que yo vaya.

— Tú ganas… —me contestó haciendo pucheros.

— Hora de la fiesta… —le pregunté— dame todos los detalles.

— Asunto: fiesta de cumpleaños de Rima, invitados: amigos y familiares, hora: 8:30 p.m. Lugar: en la sala de fiestas principal de la ciudad, ¿contento?

— Así si, pero apenas son las 6:00 p.m.

— Te alistarás a tiempo… —me contestó mi hermanita.

Subí directo a mi habitación, de allí me deshice de mi camisa, había mucho calor, así que no habia que decir. Salí a mi balcón y me encontré a Amu sentada en el barandal de su balcón. Sonreí, era momento de fastidiarla. Pero me quedé bobo cuando vi su silueta, ella encajaba perfectamente con la imagen del atardecer. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa.

Sacudí la cabeza y busqué la forma de llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella.

— Amu… —le susurré con una delicadez profunda cerca de su oído

Ella se sobresaltó y por poco se cae del barandal. Se puso de pie y me miró enojada. Yo le sonreí y ella se sonrojó demasiado.

— Ikuto, por poco muero…

— No exageres… —le respondí— vaya que saliste muy descuidada

— Claro que no —tomó asiento en una banca que se encontraba allí— es más, disfrutaba mucho el momento antes de que… —se dio cuenta de que no traía puesta la camisa— ¡Ikuto, si vas a venir a mi casa, que sea con tu ropa puesta! —me gritó mientras se tapaba los ojos

— No es para tanto, niñita… —le dije y salté hacia mi balcón— nos vemos… —me despedí de ella al momento que abría el ventanal. Ella me miraba resignada y bien sonrojada. Realmente disfrutaba mucho hacerla enojar y sonrojarse.

Me puse de nuevo mi camisa y me tiré sobre mi cama. De allí, me comenzó a dar sueño y me dormí.

Desperté y miré mi reloj que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama. Eran las 7:00 p.m. Apenas había logrado dormir una hora y media. Me levanté de mi cama y bajé a la primera planta y me encontré con Utau mirando el televisor. Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué una jarra de limonada del refrigerador, y luego me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Utau. Ella me miró.

— Comienza a alistarte… —me replicó

— No soy mujer como para que tenga que comenzar a alistarme una hora u hora y media antes de la fiesta… —tomé un poco de jugo _((N/A: Pero lo tenía en un vaso, así que no piensen mal))_ — además, soy rápido, no soy tú…

— Ikuto no baka… —me respondió y luego le prestó atención al televisor de nuevo.

— _Ahora esperar las 8:30 de la noche… —_pensé.

* * *

**¡¡¡Konichiwa!!! Queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews anteriores. **

**Agradezco que me hayan esperado ansiosamente, lamento que **_**Una chica nueva **_**esté acabando, pero que le voy a hacer. Perdón por no actualizar el jueves, es que surgieron pendientes a última hora y no pude tomarme un tiempecito para subir los capítulos.**

**Así que, alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, por favor darle click al botoncito (que ya no es verde) que contiene un globito, y si gustan déjenme aunque sea una línea de sus comentarios. Le haré vudú a Ikuto para que les de un beso.**

**Les espero en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Atte.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki**_


	5. Todo acabó mal

**Como prometí, aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Es que es la recompensa, y como traigo inspiración por los reviews que me han dejado anteriormente, ahí les va. Muchísimas gracias en verdad por seguir mi historia, no le aburro así que… **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Mi vecino preferido**_

_**Capítulo 5: Todo acabó mal.**_

**Amu POV.**

Mi reloj marcaba las 7:15 p.m. Tenía suficiente tiempo para alistarme. Utau me había prometido que le pediría a Ikuto que fuera con nosotros a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rima. Es cierto que desde hace tiempo que no iba a fiestas, pero esta ocasión era muy importante para mí, ya que Rima era una de mis mejores amigas. Siempre me apoyaba en todo.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a leer un libro interesante. Se titulaba Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. La trama me gustó mucho, pero lástima que su amor era imposible a causa de sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría si Ikuto fuera Romeo y yo Julieta…? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué pienso esto?! ¡¿Y por qué estoy pensando en Ikuto?! ¡¡¡Nooo!!! De ninguna manera puedo pensar en ese idiota.

Bueno, después de eso, comencé con otras actividades. Eran las 7:55 p.m. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, tanto pensar y leer malgastó mi valioso tiempo, pero ni modo.

Le pedí ayuda a Miki, quien era buena creando ropa, y que la mayoría me encantaba.

— ¡Dibujo, dibujar, dibujando! —exclamó Miki haciendo movimientos con su brocha enfrente de mí.

— ¡Ah! ¡Genial Amu-chan, te ves genial! —me respondieron mis cuatro charas embozando una sonrisa.

Me encantó la forma en que estaba vestida. Traía puesto una blusa negra con mangas cortas y que contenía dibujos algo rebeldes, encima llevaba puesto una chaqueta color negro y en las orillas tenía una especie de tela como para peluches, menos en las mangas _((N/A: No se que como se dice))_ una falda muy cortita que ocasionó que me diera vergüenza de cuadros color rosa y negro, un cinturón grueso color negro con hebilla dorada, mi cabello lo dejé suelto y lo prendí a un lado casi sobre mi oído con un broche de "x", el otro lado, lo dejé suelto. Mis zapatos, más bien, me puse unos convers negros con calaveras de dibujos, quedé muy gótica, eso supongo.

Mi reloj marcaba las 8:00 p.m. Quedé con Utau a esa hora para pasarla a buscar y fuéramos juntas. Así que bajé de mi cuarto y me despedí de mi familia. Mis charas no querían ir, así que decidieron quedarse con las de Utau. Salí y corrí hacia la casa de Utau. Me acerqué y toqué el timbre. Esperé ansiosa, pero nadie respondía ni abría. Me comencé a desesperar y lo toqué más seguido. Hasta que al fin abrieron, pero no fue Utau, era…

— Eres toda una ruidosa, bueno, tengo que aceptar que los niños se desesperan cuando no les haces caso… —ese estúpido de Ikuto me hizo enfadar, comencé con mis pucheros y él se comenzó a reír

— Olvídalo, ¿y Utau? —le pregunté, el me miró y luego me respondió

— Hmp, supongo que arreglándose… —me miró— pareces una persona gótica, pero aún así, estás muy hermosa… Amu…

Me sonrojé por ver su sonrisa pícara. Le di la espalda.

— Solo quiero que le avises a Utau que la estoy esperando…

— ¿A Utau? Yo pensé que a mí me viniste a ver… —me jaló del brazo— además no creo que se te haya olvidado el beso de ésta tarde…

Me sonrojé a más no poder. Me llevé las manos en el lugar donde me había besado. Él se comenzó a reír. Era muy arrogante a veces.

— Moooo… —llegó mi salvación— ¿Por qué no la dejas de fastidiar y te vas a cambiar de ropa, hermano? —genial… Utau estaba hermosa.

Vestía con una blusa de manga corta color azul blanca, encima llevaba un chaleco color negro que le llegaba después de los pechos, una corbata blanca, una falda blanca tipo mezclilla de tablones, pero con flequillos en la orilla color azul claro, un cinturón color negro, unas botas negras que le llegaban antes de la rodilla.

— Estás muy hermosa, Utau… —le dije mientras la veía de pies a cabeza

— Tú igual, _tenshin_… —volteó a ver a Ikuto, quien se alarmó al escuchar esa palabra— Ikuto, vete a cambiar que te estamos esperando…

Después de que Utau regañara a Ikuto, él obedeció y entró a su casa. Utau y yo nos quedamos fuera esperando a que él idiota de su hermano vuelva.

— Nos vamos… —escuché decir, era él quien volvía, pero…

_Que guapo se ve…_

Ikuto estaba vestido con una playera azul rey, encima llevaba una más de manga corta color blanco que contenía su gorro, _((N/A: Ya saben, como las chaquetas)) _un pantalón negro y sus convers del mismo color, su cinturón un poco desajustado color negro, una muñequeras negras con cruces de plata. ¡Se veía tan genial! ¡¿Qué cosas digo?! _((N/A: En realidad la ropa que tiene Ikuto, se la copie a Hatsuharu Sohma de Fruits Basket, con respecto a las muñequeras, son como pulseras, pero más o menos como el doble))_.

Utau tronó sus dedos y salí de mi mundo. La observé por un momento, pero noté que me miraba detenidamente y con una gran sonrisa que no era típica de ella. Se acercó a mí y me tomó mi muñeca y me apartó de Ikuto.

— Se que te emociona al verlo así, pero no es para que te quedes boba…

— ¡¿Eh?! —le contesté toda colorada

— Ikuto, nos vamos… —le dijo a su hermano, mientras me ignoraba completamente

En el transcurso del camino, Ikuto no habló para nada. Solo Utau contaba sus anécdotas que le ocurrieron en su colegio anterior. Yo me reía mucho y el idota de Ikuto me volteaba a ver a veces para molestarme o pervertirme. Utau seguía con la conversación, eso fue todo lo que hicimos hasta divisar la sala en donde sería la fiesta. Allí se encontraban varias personas, me emocioné mucho más.

— ¡Apresúrense! —nos dijo Utau mientras se adelantaba— ¡Parecen tortugas!

— ¿Yo tortuga? —se preguntó Ikuto— ¡Ja! Tú pareces una oruga…

— ¡No me compares con algo tan asqueroso! —gritó mi amiga rubia

Utau se molestó y comenzó a hacer pucheros. Ikuto se comenzó a reír y yo también, jamás hubiera imaginado que él, quería mucho a su hermanita y que lo expresaba de esa forma. Utau me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta donde se encontraba Rima.

— ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! —Utau le dio un gran abrazo a Rima

— Feliz cumpleaños número diecisiete, Rima… —le di un abrazo igual que Utau

— Felicidades, como te llames… —fue lo único que exclamó Ikuto mientras miraba fijamente a mi amiga

— Me llamo Rima y gracias… —le contestó— pasen por favor… —nos indicó y pasamos a la sala.

Era genial, la música, las personas bailando, conversando, gritando y cosas por el estilo. Utau y yo nos adelantamos y nos sentamos en una mesa no muy apartada de la pista del baile. Algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar cuando vieron entrar a Ikuto. La sangre me comenzó a hervir, observé que él nos estaba buscando, así que me levanté y fui por él, lo tomé de su muñeca y me lo llevé lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa.

Se comenzó a reír y luego se sentó a mi lado derecho, ya que en el otro estaba Utau. Comenzamos a conversar, comimos algo de bocadillos, tomamos ponche, al terminarnos la bebida, Utau y yo queríamos bailar aunque sea un rato. Pero creo que no había candidatos. Pronto, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se le acercó a mi amiga y la invitó a bailar. Ella aceptó gustosa y se dirigieron a la pista del baile.

Permanecí en mi lugar, el cual era al lado de Ikuto. Permanecimos en silencio, ya que su linda hermanita nos dejó solos.

— Ikuto… —rompí ese momento de tensión, él me miró— ¿te gustaría bailar…? —le pregunté

— Nah… —me contestó para luego seguir entretenido con el vaso de refresco— no me gusta… además, ni borracho bailaría…

— ¡Eres muy malo! —le contesté y me arrimé un poco hacia él— ¿y que te gusta? —le pregunté, la distancia se acortó por mi culpa

— Solo andar libremente y fastidiar personas… —me contestó, me arrimé de nuevo, quedando pegada a él— ¿Por qué el interés…? —preguntó mientras me observaba— ¿Y por qué estás pegada a mí?

— ¡Hump! —le contesté y me aparté— ¿te molesta? —antes de que me apartara un poco más, me jaló e hizo que me pegara con él

— No me molesta nada, es más me alegra que tú lo hayas hecho primero… —me susurró en mi oído, luego me dejó en paz

Ikuto se puso de pie y fue por más ponche, observé que había más o menos como cuatro o cinco chicas en la misma mesa donde se encontraba la bebida. Comenzaron a conversar con él, me enfadé un poco cuando noté que él les respondía a sus preguntas y les sonreía. Tres chicos se me acercaron y se sentaron a lado de mí, noté que eran de mi colegio, me alegré un poco y sentí que le podría devolver los celos a Ikuto.

— Hinamori-sempai, ¿le molestaría si nos sentamos a su lado…? —me preguntó uno de ellos

— Adelante… —les contesté mientras observaba al pervertido ojiazul divertirse con las chicas

Mis acompañantes y yo comenzamos a crear una plática sobre el colegio. Hacían preguntas respecto a Utau, yo les respondía contenta, la diversión que había durado un par de minutos, se deshizo cuando Ikuto llegó con un vaso de ponche.

— ¿Disculpa? —le preguntó él a uno de los chicos— creo que están perjudicando a Amu…

— Tsukiyomi-sempai… —respondió el segundo— ahora nos vamos…

Los tres se pusieron de pie. Me encontraba bastante molesta y les pedí que se quedaran, Ikuto me miró algo molesto.

— Aún no ha acabado la conversación… —les sonreí a los tres— pero creo que la tuya era más interesante, ¿verdad Ikuto? —le pregunté a ese idiota.

— No, no, no queremos causar molestias, mejor nos retiramos… —respondió el tercer chico— adiós, Hinamori-sempai…

Los tres se marcharon e Ikuto volvió a tomar asiento. Respiré y luego tomé valor.

— Tu conversación se veía más alegre… ¿verdad?

—… —no me contestó enseguida, pero tomó aire

— Ikuto…

— Al parecer la tuya también… —me dijo algo molesto— perdón por interrumpir… —me miró fijamente

— Si, porque apenas las conoces y ya les sonríes, ¿no…? —no se porque, pero me sentía algo molesta, celosa y arrepentida cuando terminé mi comentario

— Me preguntaban por Utau, son sus amigas… —se puso de pie— no creo que estés ciega para no diferenciarlas —me dio la espalda— ¡ah! dile a Utau que me largo a casa… —golpeó la mesa con su puño, me sentí mal al haberle reclamado algo tan insignificante a él

Todas las personas me miraban. Utau dejó de bailar y se me acercó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó? —me preguntó algo preocupada

— Fue una discusión… —le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza— le reclamé algo tan insignificante y me pidió que te diga que se va a casa…

— Por kami Amu… —suspiró— será mejor que nos vayamos… —me dijo, se despidió del chico con quien bailaba, nos despedimos de Rima y nos fuimos directo a nuestras casas.

En el camino Utau estaba callada, pienso que le molestó un poco que yo le haya reclamado algo tan miserable a su hermano. Pero yo no tenía la culpa, en verdad estaba molesta por esas chicas, aunque debería aceptar que eran las amigas de mi amiga rubia. Suspiré y Utau se dio cuenta, se paró frente a mí y levantó su dedo índice. Habló:

— ¡Amu, lo primero que debes hacer es disculparte!

— Utau pero yo… —traté de poner excusas— pero Ikuto no me perdonaría solo por el hecho de reclamarle en que estaba con tus amigas…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ikuto hablando con mis amigas?! ¡Me dijo que no quería que se las presentara, es más, con las chicas que estaba ni siquiera son mis amigas!

— ¡¡¿EH?!! ¡¿Entonces me mintió…?! —me sentí mal— ya veo…

— Olvídalo Amu, le haré la vida imposible en cuanto llegue a casa…

— N-no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo es nuestro problema… —le dije con mi voz algo melancólica

— Amu…

— Nos vemos… —mis lágrimas no se contuvieron y comenzaron a salir rápidamente. Solo deseaba estar solo y en mi casa.

— ¡¡¡Amu!!! —podía escuchar la voz de mi amiga, pero no le hice caso, me sentía destrozada en pensar que Ikuto me había engañado.

_Había caído tan bajo…_

* * *

**Lastima que el capítulo haya acabado así, pero hay que darle clímax a la historia, ¿no?**

**Bueno, agradeciendo su atención y tiempo, me alegro que hayan esperado ésta actualización. Aunque debo admitir que les he dejado un suspenso de que hará Amu en el próximo capítulo, les tengo una pregunta; ¿Cómo desean que se llame el equipo de basketball en donde estará Ikuto? les dejo algunas opciones, pero si tienen otras, no duden y envíenmela en un review. **

**A) Kishidan**

**B) Demons **

**C) Darks**

**Lo sé, soy muy mala a la hora de poner nombres, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, ya que es muy importante al igual que sus comentarios, críticas, etc. Las demás aclaraciones son éstas:**

**Las ropas que usan Amu e Ikuto en la fiesta, si no se las imaginan, pueden encontrar las imágenes en mi perfil, aunque la ropa del neko, la tendrá Hatsuharu.**

**2) Los nombres de las bandas significan: Kishidan; caballeros, Demons; es algo como demonios, Darks; creo que oscuro, por allí le tira.**

**Tal vez la sala de fiestas les parezca un bar o antro, pero no es así, en las salas de fiesta se pueden organizar las cosas como sea.**

**Cabe destacar que la única ignorante acerca de las salas de fiestas soy yo, así que no me maten o hagan cosas por el estilo con algún muñeco vudú mío. Así que ahora me despido y les pido a todos que me esperen por mucho, ya que el próximo lunes doce de abril, regreso al colegio, bueno espero que les haya agradado los dos capítulos.**

**Sayonara.**

**Atte.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki.**_


	6. Mi amigo de la infancia

**¡Hola, hola! Soy yo de nuevo molestando. Déjenme aclarar, por estar todo el tiempo adicta a nuevos animes, tenía seguro las continuaciones de este fic y el de los otros tres, resulta que la semana pasada quería actualizar pero no pude y la semana pasada ocurrió algo grave… ¡mi computadora se marchó! Así es, se quemó y de allí todas mis 2000 y tantas imágenes de anime, mis continuaciones, mi música y todo. Así que estoy escribiendo de nuevo los capítulos que iba a actualizar, así esperarán otro tanto. Gommen Ne! **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

_**Mi vecino preferido**_

_**Capítulo 6: Mi amigo de la infancia. **_

**Ikuto POV.**

No quería saber absolutamente nada de Amu. Primero, estaba rodeada de tres chicos intentando darme celos. Segundo, me molestaba que este con ellos. Tercero, encima me reclama por estar con otras chicas sin darse cuenta lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché que llamen a la puerta.

—Ikuto, abre la puerta, necesito decirte algo…

—… —no contesté al instante— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunté al reconocer la voz

—De Amu…

—Hmp, vete Utau, no quiero que me digas nada.

Utau abrió la puerta sin mi permiso y entró con sus dos manos en su cintura.

— ¿Me explicarás porque le dijiste a Amu que _esas _con las que estabas eran mis amigas?

—Simplemente porque no quería que supiera que _esas _como dices, me estaban insistiendo a hacer algo que yo no quería…

— ¡¿Y solo por eso le dijiste eso a Amu?

—Sí.

—Eres un idiota. — me dijo y cerró la puerta con mala gana

Ahora sí, me dormí profundamente encima del sofá que había en mi recamara.

**Amu POV.**

Estaba molesta por lo que hizo Ikuto en la fiesta. Apenas llegué a mi casa me dirigí directamente a mi recamara. No quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con mis padres, estaba bien furiosa. Tomé un libro titulado _"El diario de los vampiros"_ y lo comencé a leer. Estaba tan fascinada con la trama que cuando se me vino a la mente lo que había hecho Ikuto, comencé a sollozar.

Entendía muy bien lo me había ocasionado, un dolor difícil de olvidar, aunque fuera una tontería de su parte, me hacia soltar más el llanto, abracé a mi oso de peluche y lo bañe con lágrimas. Ikuto era un idiota. Me asusté cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me levanté de mala gana y descolgué.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¡Oh, vamos, vamos! Te oyes desanimada, ¡anímate!_

— ¿Eh? ¿Qui-quien habla?

— _¿Qué quien habla? Vamos Amu, tan despistada como siempre._

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —ahora sí, necesitaba saber quién era la persona con la que hablaba

—_Amu… soy yo… ¡Kukai!_

Me quedé sin habla al escuchar aquel nombre. Kukai Souma, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras en la infancia. Me estaba llamando por teléfono, no lo pude evitar y unas lágrimas brotaron de felicidad.

—¡Kukai! Me alegro de hablar contigo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va allí en Canadá? ¿Cómo…? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, pero la principal, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de celular?

—_Digamos que es un secreto, pero lo que no lo es, es que te tengo una excelente noticia._

— ¿Cuál?

— _¡Estoy viajando a Japón!_

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—_Lo que pasa, es que mi padre ya tiene un trabajo fijo como empresario y bueno… quiere ir a vivir de nuevo a Japón y ya sabes… ¡te veré de nuevo Amu!_

— ¡Ya quiero verte! ¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Dónde vivirás?

—_Mañana mismo llego allí, donde viviré es una sorpresa._

—Te estaré esperando, ¿Ok?

—_Sí, te veo allí, Amu. Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego, Kukai.

Cerré los ojos y mi corazón palpitaba de emoción. El hecho de volver a ver a Kukai me emocionaba hasta el punto de querer gritarlo. Estaba demasiado feliz.

—Al parecer interrumpo algo.

Me giré rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina conocida y me encontré a ese idiota campantemente sentado en una rama del árbol que se encontraba a un lado de mi balcón, _((N/A: Se me olvidó decir que allí había uno))_.

—Sí, algo muy hermoso, más bien un recuerdo magnífico para tu mente, idiota.

—Al parecer alguien se apoderó de ti por un momento… —sonrió burlonamente

—No de un momento, sino de toda mi vida. —le sonreí sarcásticamente.

Ikuto suspiró fastidiado. Yo seguí con mi lectura.

—Lamento decirte, que por más que me lo digas, no me haces daño.

— ¿Alguien te preguntó si te hace daño o no?

—Te digo antes que pienses mal.

—No pienso en nada anormal, Ikuto.

—Bueno, te lo pierdes.

Me levanté molesta de mi cama. Ikuto me veía confundido. Salí a mi balcón y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Él se quedó en la misma posición.

—Será mejor que te vayas a fastidiar a otro lado, ya me harté de ti por hoy.

—Al menos, se decir lo adecuado para no lastimar gente, ¿sabías? Niña tonta.

—Tengo 17 años y no soy ninguna tonta, el único tonto e idiota que hay aquí eres tú, lastimando gente y al mismo tiempo haciendo algo inadecuado para los ojos de los demás.

— ¿Acaso te dolió cuando estuve con _esas_?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡El hecho de que seas el número uno en popularidad en la escuela, no te da el derecho de ser mujeriego!

—Momento, ¿yo estaba rodeado de tres hombres? No, y lo mismo te digo.

—Hey, ¿y yo estaba rodeada de cuatro o más chicas? Eres un idiota mujeriego.

—Hice lo correcto al deshacerme de ellas y no hacerles algo anormal, no soy del tipo de hombres que hace esas porquerías y algo por el estilo.

—Eso yo no lo sé, además no te conozco del todo.

Ikuto frunció el ceño y yo me quedé sin habla. Se había enojado, nunca lo había visto así.

—Si así quieres creerlo hazlo. Pero después que medio mundo de hombres se te vengan encima no me pidas ayuda. Y si piensas decirme lo mismo, hazlo al fin y al cabo sé muy bien que no soy así. Te advierto, no soy del tipo de idiotas que le ruegan a personas como tú.

—Ikuto pero…

— ¡Creí que eras diferentes a las otras malditas mujeres que conozco! Pero veo que no, eres una de ellas…

Ikuto se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Corrí hacia la orilla del balcón dispuesta a todo. Él me miró por última vez y se tiró del árbol. Me miró de nuevo desde abajo y yo hice lo mismo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, a mi no me importó su comportamiento. Al fin y al cabo todos los hombres son así de estúpidos.

¡No lo soporto! Su estúpido orgullo me choca.

— ¡Al menos tengo a alguien que me quiera!

Se detuvo y giró la vista. Sonrió hipócritamente.

— ¿Y se puede quien es el desafortunado que te soporta?

—¡Se llama Souma Kukai! ¡Y es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos!

—Ja, ja, ja, espero que cuando lo conozca no me vaya a dar envidia. Con este cuerpo sexy, no creo que me supere, Amu-_koi_… —sonrió victoriosamente, me sonrojé por la manera en cómo me había llamado.

Ese Ikuto es demasiado orgulloso y un maldito idiota. De todos modos tengo razón; Souma Kukai, mi mejor amigo desde la niñez, tiene un cuerpo espléndido cuando apenas me acuerdo, sus ojos son hermosos de color esmeraldas, su sonrisa tan linda que cautiva a cualquier chica que lo conozca, es perfecto, y además le gusta el soccer.

Me sonrojé al pensar esto, Kukai era tan perfecto para mis ojos, pero Ikuto…

Cabello tan fino como la seda, ojos cristalinos y profundos color azul zafiro, mirada encantadora llena de perfección, sonrisa demasiada tentadora y hermosa, rostro tallado por ángeles, labios tan provocativos, físico perfecto y atrayente, tan sexy, tan guapo, todo hecho un cuerazo con tan solo diecisiete años de edad, delgado, ¡es tan perfecto! Maldigo a la mujer que se enamore, se case y tenga hijos con él.

Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar este tipo de cosas. Tengo que admitirlo, Ikuto es el hombre más sexy que exista para mis ojos. Me dan demasiadas ganas de raptarlo para mí solita, algo tan valioso como él debería tenerlo. Soy una maldita, desgraciada pervertida al tener pensamientos como esos sobre el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar todo eso; me sonrojé demasiado y entré a mi habitación. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta del balcón para evitar que un _intruso _entre a mi habitación. Cuando por fin me acosté, caí profundamente dormida.

**Ikuto POV.**

Escuché la voz de mi madre desde la cocina. Me llamaba para desayunar, tsk, era tan temprano, además de que fui a una pésima fiesta ayer en la noche, hoy era domingo. Miré mi reloj y vi que todavía marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana _(N/A: Si, que temprano… ¬¬)_. Me levanté de mala gana, me arreglé un poco y bajé al comedor. Allí estaban la fastidiosa de Utau, mi madre y mi padre.

Utau me miró de pies a cabeza y giró la cabeza.

—Fastidiosa, si no quieres verme no lo hagas.

—Tú eres el fastidioso, hermano. —sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Ja, ja, la gran Tsukiyomi Utau ha hablado.

—¡Mooo, Ikuto! —mi hermanita comenzó a hacer pucheros, solo la observaba y reía divertidamente.

—Ikuto, Utau. —nos llamó mi padre.

—Ah, buenos días, padre. —dije mientras lo observaba. Me olvidé de saludarlo.

— ¿Cómo te va con el violín? —me preguntó seriamente.

—Supongo que algo bien.

—Sí, cada vez va mejorando. —exclamó Utau— es genial tener a alguien como Ikuto tocando el violín, padre.

—Sigue practicando para que mejores. —me dijo, mi padre

—Gracias.

Mi madre sirvió el desayuno. Hasta allí acabo nuestra plática. Utau contaba toda su vida y yo me encontraba fastidiado. Después de que acabara el desayuno, mi hermanita se asomó a la ventana y me sonrió.

—Vecinos nuevos, familia.

Utau y yo salimos de nuestra residencia y nos encontramos a Amu frente a nuestra casa. Utau se acercó a ella y yo igual, la única diferencia, es que yo no me acerqué tanto a Amu. Llegó un coche más y de él, bajó un chico de cabello castaño, ojos de color verde esmeralda, delgado y algo alto.

Nos miró y se acercó a nosotros corriendo. Miré a Amu; estaba feliz. ¿Ese era el tal Souma Kukai? Hmp, no me supera en nada, _(N/A: Hay sí, no presumas, Ikuto)_. El chico castaño se acercó a Amu y le dio un abrazo, para evitar verlo, volteé a ver en otro lado. Mientras que Utau estaba boba por verlo.

Amu-_koi_ platicó algo con él. Después él se presentó algo sonrojado con Utau, luego se acercó a mí.

—Hola, me llamo Souma Kukai, gusto en conocerte… eh…

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto. —respondí alegremente, creo que me cae algo bien. —Puedes llamarme Ikuto.

—Eh… ¡¿De verdad? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, ojalá también te lleves muy bien conmigo y con mi hermanita, Utau…

Miró a Utau y se sonrojó.

—E-eso creo… —dijo rascando su nuca.

Después del lío de la presentación, se retiró diciendo que tenía que ayudar a su familia a desempacar y poner todo en orden. Utau lo invitó a nuestra casa para platicar un poco y también invitó a Amu. Aceptaron gustosamente y se retiraron. Kukai me había caído bien, mala suerte para Amu. Aunque sabía perfectamente que seguía molesta por lo de la fiesta de anoche, de todos modos, en este momento ni me interesaba.

**¡Omedetou!**

**Hoy me felicité a mi misma por subir un capítulo por cada fic, tuve que volver a escribir todos los capítulos, que por cierto, la versión anterior, no me gustó mucho, así que decidí cambiarle muchas cosas.**

**Pues aquí aparece mi lindo Kukai, y pues como verán, fue amor a primera vista con Utau. Me encantan ellos como pareja, pienso ponerlos juntos y pues, aquí dejé una pequeña señal.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que les dejé hoy. Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews anteriormente, me pusieron como autora favorita, añadieron esta historia a sus favoritas, alertas, etc. Pero además también agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:**

**X-Yuniko-Dark-X: **_Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, ojalá te guste este que dejé esta vez, pues aquí tienes la continuación que dijiste que esperarías ansiosamente, espero otro review tuyo, gracias por el anterior._

**aifonsy: **_Hola, me alegra leer te encanta el fic, mil gracias. Lo que pasará entre Amu e Ikuto será algo muy bonito, creo que no existirá Tadase aquí, ¿o quieres que haya competencia? Tú me dices, ¿ok? Aquí tienes la continuación. Otro review tuyo será un gran beneficio para mí. _

**tsukiyomi neko-hime:** _Lo del "Welcome back" puedes decírmelo cada vez que actualice, ja, ja. Lo del muñeco vudú de Ikuto haré un montón para regalar. Es buena idea, ja, ja. Hmp, Ikuto siempre dice cosas de doble sentido, es por eso que no encanta. Y bueno, como tu sugeriste, el equipo se va a llamar Kishidan, ya que otras me lo sugirieron y fue mayoría, aunque algunas no eran escritoras. Bueno, lo del salón no importa, tienes toda la razón. Espero que me mandes otro comentario, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo._

**Yunaa Chaan: **_Aquí tienes la continuación del fic, también me puedes llamar Yuki-chan aparte de Tsuki, ja, ja, te agradezco mucho tus reviews, siempre inspiran, aunque no lo creas, espero otro tuyo._

**Love-Amuto 19: **_Aquí pasé a dejar la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, mil gracias por el review y por los otros también. Espero que puedas dejar otros. Adiós._

**Bueno, esos son todos los del capítulo pasado, espero que esta vez aumenten ^^U, las espero en el próximo capítulo. Adiós.**

**Mil gracias por esperar.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki.**_


	7. Rivales

**¡Welcome!**

**Traigo algo de inspiración para este capítulo y como ya lo quería redactar, pues espero que les guste, porque lo hice con todas las ganas que tengo. Ja, ja, ja, les aviso, habrá competencia para Ikuto y cierta personita se pone algo celoso (porque ni tanto) y pues, no será Tadase, dos lectoras me lo pidieron en un review y para complacerlas y hacer más interesante el fic, aquí lo tienen.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mi vecino preferido.**_

_**Capítulo 7: Rivales.**_

**Ikuto POV.**

Lunes, lunes, lunes. El día de la semana que no me agrada. Después de un día pleno de descanso, llega tal odioso día. Tsk, me miré al espejo y me pregunté _"¿Qué tendrá Kukai que le guste a Amu?" Ja, ja, aunque creo que no le hará caso, Utau ya existe, Amu-koi. _Sonreí y me puse mi uniforme problemático, _((N/A: Estaba compuesto de una camisa blanca con un saco negro encima y un pantalón negro, además, llevaba una corbata roja)) _la corbata no me gustaba, así que la dejé muy floja o me asfixiaría. Ja, ja, ja.

Bajé a la primera planta y me encontré a Utau. Tronaba sus dedos para que yo me apure, dejé de caminar. Se enfadó y salió de mi casa, la alcancé rápidamente. Nos encontramos a Kukai que salía de su casa. Nos dirigimos a la escuela sin Amu, hmp, mucho mejor que tener un fastidio _((N/A: Hay sí, sarcástico))_. Llegamos al colegio, y como Kukai era igualito a mí con el uniforme, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar, Utau se despidió y se fue directamente a su aula para hacer no se qué. Las chicas nos miraban como si fuéramos dulces o chocolates; sin quitarnos ni un ojo de encima mientras caminábamos lentamente, Kukai me platicaba algo de él para distraerse.

Amu llegó y los chicos comenzaron a murmuran. Las chicas nos tenían a Kukai y a mí, los chicos tenían a Amu y Utau. Ni me interesaba, puras estupideces, las más locas del colegio se nos acercaron y comenzaron a rodearnos, poco a poco se fueron acercando más y nos obstruyeron el paso. Ah… suspiré fastidiado al igual que Kukai.

— Señoritas… —dijo una chica. Parecía humilde, era algo linda. Sus cabellos eran dorados ondulados y sus ojos verdes, era un poco más baja de estatura que yo, tenía el mismo uniforme del colegio, y como nunca la había visto, deduje que era nueva. —Por favor… ¿podrían hacerse a un lado? Es que no puedo pasar… —las chicas despejaron el área mientras criticaban a la chica rubia.

— Nos has salvado… —exclamó Kukai mientras le sonreía a la chica— todas esas locas nos estaban fastidiando, en verdad mil gracias. —ella sonrió.

— Él tiene razón, gracias por salvarnos. —le agradecí como es debido.

—No importa, al fin y al cabo, también estaban obstruyendo el paso. —sonrió, en verdad, era linda pero no tanto como Amu— me llamo Kurumizawa Yumiko soy nueva alumna aquí, mucho gusto en conocerlos, chicos.

— Me llamo Souma Kukai, también será mi primer día aquí, el gusto es mío. —extendió su mano para saludarla y ella lo aceptó.

— Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, llevo algo de tiempo en este colegio que me fastidia, gusto en conocerte.

— Bueno, estoy encantada de conocerlos. Ojalá nos llevemos muy bien, eh… ¿en qué grado van?

— Segundo de prepa —contestó Kukai.

— Yo también entraré en segundo, repito, ojalá nos llevemos muy bien, Tsukiyomi-kun, Souma-kun.

— Ok, eh… debemos irnos, Kurumizawa-san —dije.

— Pueden llamarme Kurumi, si desean, no les obligo…

— Estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos luego, Kurumi. —nos despedimos y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos al mi aula y chocamos nuestros puños. Kukai se fue a la sala de maestros y yo entré al aula. Amu se encontraba en su asiento algo ¿enfadada? Ja, no importa, siempre es así. Me dirigí a mi asiento y dejé mi bulto, los chicos del salón se me acercaron y me rodearon.

— Tsukiyomi… te hemos visto con esa linda chica hace un rato…

— ¿Chica? ¿Se refieren a Kurumi?

— ¿Ku-Ku-Kurumi…?

— Es su apellido, _idiotas_…

El profesor entró al aula después de dicha charla. Todos me dejaron en paz, y se fueron a sus asientos. El profesor comenzó a hablar.

— Buenos días jóvenes, antes de empezar con la clase, debo presentarles a tres nuevos estudiantes. Pasen… —dijo mientras hacía señas para que pasaran ¿tres? Como que se pasaron. Primero entró Kukai y todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo cuando entré por primera vez, suspiraron como idiotas.

— Me llamo Souma Kukai, gusto en conocerlos… —mostró su típica sonrisa y a todas las locas les encantó.

Luego entró Kurumi. Los chicos se sobresaltaron menos yo.

— Hola, me llamo Kurumizawa Yumiko, encantada de conocerlos. —dicho esto, sonrió. Los idiotas suspiraron como locos, Kukai y yo nos miramos y sonreímos en forma de burla. Miré a Amu y al parecer, Kurumi no le agradó nada.

Al final, entró un chico de cabellos negros algo largos y ojos azules. Parecía algo… no se…

— Me llamo Atsushi Kyoya, encantado de conocerlos. —las chicas se desmayaron ante la sonrisa que mostró, parecía un chico inocente ¿y…? no sé. Kukai y yo nos miramos una vez más preguntándonos que pasa. El profesor decidió seguir dando las indicaciones.

— Souma-kun se sentará en el asiento de enfrente a Tsukiyomi-kun. —Ja, lo que queríamos, porque mi asiento estaba al lado de la ventana— Kurumizawa al lado de Souma-kun… —algo cerca, Kurumi sonrió y Amu se molestó más, Kurumi estaría frente a ella— y Atsushi-kun, usted tomará asiento al lado derecho de Hinamori-san, eso es todo. —me quedé boquiabierto por lo que dijo el profesor, al parecer va a ver competencia.

El profesor siguió con las clases y no tuvimos tiempo de platicar. Al finalizar la clase, el profesor que seguía se enfermó y tuvimos tiempo libre. Kukai y yo platicábamos de algo interesante. Le comenté que estaba en el equipo de Basketball y me informó que a él también le gustaba ese deporte, lo invité al equipo como los otros jugadores también lo hicieron. Amu-_koi_ no nos habló para nada, en vez de eso, se enfocó en hablar con el otro chico nuevo y como no quería hablar con Kurumi, ni modos, íbamos a hablar con ella pero otra chica del aula se nos adelantó.

— Oye… —me dijo Kukai— Cómo que Amu está enfadada con nosotros, ¿no crees?

— Típico de ella, ¿es celosa o qué?… —Kurumi se nos acercó y Amu se dio cuenta.

— Tsukiyomi-kun… —me dio un abrazo, Amu abrió más los ojos y yo me quedé en shock, ¿Cómo una persona puede agarrar tanta confianza?— Souma-kun… —a él también le dio un abrazo— gracias a su popularidad, la mayoría de las chicas me odian… —sonrió, ¿Qué se supone que fue esa frase _"Gracias a su popularidad, la mayoría de chicas me odian…"_?Está loca— pero no hay de qué preocuparse… porque no me interesa, ustedes fueron muy buenos conmigo y quisiera convertirme en su amiga.

— Ah… Kurumi… claro, somos amigos… —dijo Kukai.

— Debo irme, Kanae me habla, me llevo bien con ella. Bye, Bye! Tsukiyomi-kun, Souma-kun. —se alejó de nosotros y salió del aula.

— Como que Kurumi es más abusada de lo que creí… —le dije a mi amigo.

— Si… más de lo normal… —Kukai estaba avergonzado.

**Amu POV.**

¡La odio! ¡Esa estúpida de Yumiko no me agrada NADA! Desde que llegó ha estado con Ikuto y Kukai. Estoy más molesta de lo que estaba con ellos. Recuerdo que ella me miró de una forma nada agradable en cuanto llegó a esta escuela.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Amu se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia el edificio del colegio. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes y de casi la misma altura que ella, se atravesó en su camino. Amu chocó con ella._

— _Ten más cuidado al caminar… —le dijo aquella chica._

_Los admiradores de Amu se le acercaron y la misteriosa chica se alejó y se acercó a una multitud de señoritas que había más adelante. Se acercó y todas se retiraron. Apreció a Ikuto y a Kukai dándole las gracias. Si sus admiradores no hubieran interferido, Amu los había salvado._

_La chica se retiró donde estaban los dos chicos y le sonrió hipócritamente a Amu, y después sacándole la lengua._

_**End Flash Back.**_

Me enfoqué en hablar con Kyoya. Nadie se le había acercado, así que decidí ser la primera. Kyoya es un chico lindo, tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos, no era como el mujeriego de Ikuto, _((N/A: Ah… lo que pasa es que estás celosa e Ikuto no es mujeriego, solo te quiere a ti, tonta)) _actitud algo hiperactiva como la de Kukai.

— Hinamori, ¿podrías enseñarme el campus después de clases? — me preguntó, me sonrojé por verlo tan cerca a mi— ¿o tienes otras cosas que hacer…?

— Claro, con gusto. —le dije mirando a Ikuto y Kukai conversando. _Par de idiotas._

Las horas pasaron y llegó el receso. Admiré a Utau por los pasillos y corrí hacia ella. La hablé y ella estaba molesta.

— Amu. — me dijo mirando mi aula— ¿Quién es esa chica que está con Kukai y mi hermano?

— Kurumizawa Yumiko. Es nueva y al parecer siempre está con ellos; en horas de clase, en el receso, la detesto.

— Mira y aprende… —dijo Utau acercándose en la puerta del aula— ¡KUKAI! —gritó de forma gentil como si nada hubiera pasado, trataba de separarlo de Yumiko.

Kukai se dio cuenta de Utau y sonrió. Mi amiga también sonrió pero victoriosamente. Kukai se despidió de Ikuto y Yumiko y corrió hacia Utau, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y creó una conversación con Utau.

— Me explicas ahora porque rayos no se separan de ella. —dijo Utau molesta.

— Ah, Kurumi, la conocimos por allí y parece buena persona.

— ¿Buena persona? Una chica que apenas conoces y te da un abrazo. Muy lindo, Kukai.

— Utau, entiendo, ella no tiene amigos aun.

— Eso no quiere decir que tengan que pasar todo el día junto a ella. —Utau bajó la cabeza— eres un idiota… —Kukai trató de dar explicaciones— ¡Tú también eres un idiota Ikuto! —le gritó a su hermano mientras lo señalaba, se fue corriendo por el pasillo sin dar ninguna explicación.

— ¡Utau! —gritó Kukai algo apenado —Tsk, que mala…

—El malo eres tú, le hiciste daño, felicidades… —le dije y me retiré de allí.

— ¡Amu! —gritó Kukai. Ikuto salió del aula y me comenzó a seguir.

— Amu… Amu… —me decía, estaba totalmente resignada y molesta, quería encontrar a Utau— ¡Amu! —me tomó de la muñeca y yo lo miré furiosa.

— Creo que en vez de seguirme, debes preocuparte más por esa tal Ku-ru-mi. — Dije enfatizando su nombre— ustedes son unos idiotas…

— Hey, te dije que- —todos los demás vieron lo acontecido. Le di una bofetada a Ikuto para que me soltara. Algunas chicas se taparon la boca con las manos y los demás miraban sorprendidos. Ikuto me miró sorprendido con la mejilla toda roja. Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, él se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Después de todo lo acontecido, regresé al salón con la misma actitud. Cuando las clases acabaron salí con Utau del edificio del colegio y nos encontramos con Yumiko, mi amiga rubia y yo la ignoramos y pasamos a su lado. Ella sonrió como una idiota y se dio la vuelta.

— No hace falta ignorarme, al fin y al cabo me tienen envidia.

Los alumnos que pasaban por allí se detuvieron al ver que Utau se dio la vuelta bastante molesta.

— Para tu información, no tengo porque tenerte envidia. Ni a ti, ni a nadie y te diré algo, solo porque Kukai se apiadó de ti cuando llegaste a la escuela, no significa que tienes que quedarte con él por toda la eternidad.

— Aja, ja, ja. —Yumiko soltó una carcajada— Me puedo quedar con quien quiera, tanto con Kukai como con I-ku-to… —enfatizó el nombre de Ikuto con ganas y me miró.

— Que tengas buena suerte, Kurumizawa… veamos si mi hermano se digna a convertirte en su novia. No te creas tan lista, solo falta que le muestres tu verdadera forma de ser y se acabó. —Utau se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Acaso están celosas…? —mi amiga se dio la vuelta una vez más.

— ¿Celosa de ti? Ja, ja, muy buena broma, pero yo no me pongo celosa de niñitas estúpidas como tú. Si me permites, debo ir a mi casa, para después ser apapachada por Kukai.

Seguimos nuestro camino y ella se quedó en el mismo lugar enfadada.

— ¡Si es que no soy apapachada por él antes! —gritó esa mocosa. Me molesté y dejé de caminar.

— A ver mocosa, no te creas la gran cosa siendo nueva en el colegio, porque ya después de que llegue una más, todos te olvidarán… —Yumiko me miró con una sonrisa estúpida— y si crees que así me pasó, lamento decirte que en este colegio soy única y no me creo el último vaso de agua del desierto…

— No te crees eso, solo mantienes la esperanza de que Tsukiyomi-kun te haga caso. —abrí más los ojos.

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, a ti que te importa. Además, llevo más tiempo conociendo a Ikuto y para que sepas, no yo lo ando buscando, el me busca… —Yumiko se quedó roja de la vergüenza— es una estupidez que una mujer busque a un hombre que ni siquiera le hace caso.

— Tampoco lo busco Amu, él se ofrece a ser mi amigo…

— Ese es el punto, tonta. Ikuto ni siquiera te ama, solo puede convertirte en su amiga.

— ¡Pues sabes qué! ¡Ikuto es muy guapo ante mis ojos y nunca te lo voy a dejar! ¡Ikuto es mío, no tuyo!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡De ahora en adelante seremos rivales, Hinamori Amu!

Dicho esto, Yumiko se fue casi corriendo hacia la salida del colegio. Utau se me acercó y nos miramos confusas un par de segundos. ¿Qué fue eso? _"Ikuto es mío, no tuyo"_ claro que no, Ikuto no es de nadie… ¿o si…? Si ese es el caso, a mí que me importa, pero, ¿Por qué me sorprendí cuando ella me dijo que mantengo la esperanza que Ikuto me haga caso?

Sacudí la cabeza para olvidar alejar esos pensamientos. Utau me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, yo le sonreí.

Seguimos nuestro camino y platicamos normalmente. ¡No! Se me olvidaba, le prometí a Atsushi-kun que le mostraría el colegio después de clases, todo por culpa de esa tonta. Le mencioné a Utau sobre el recorrido al campus y aceptó gustosamente. Regresamos por el chico nuevo.

Entramos al edificio y subimos las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso, en donde estaba mi aula. En los últimos escalones, estaban Ikuto y Kukai sentados como idiotas, Utau me murmuró _"Ignóralos"_. Seguimos nuestro camino y pasamos a su lado como si no los conociéramos. Kukai se puso de pie al ver a mi amiga rubia pasar.

— U-Utau… —dijo al momento en que ella pasaba a su lado. Pero ella hizo como si no lo conociera y siguió su camino. Kukai se sintió mal y se sentó de nuevo. Ésta vez Ikuto se puso de pie, cuando pasé junto a él, extendió su brazo tratando de impedir que yo siguiera avanzando.

— Amu… —susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

— N-no tengo tiempo para esto Ikuto, le prometí a Kyoya-kun que le mostraría el campus, así que, adiós.

Me despedí de él bastante molesta, dejándolo con una duda enorme. Alcancé a Utau quien ya había llegado con Kyoya-kun. Lo saludé de forma amigable y él hizo lo mismo. Comenzamos el recorrido por todo el campus; primero los edificios, el jardín, la cafetería, el laboratorio, etc. hasta que acabamos.

Salimos felices del colegio. Utau me pidió que vaya con ella a una heladería, claro, también invitó a Kyoya-kun, quien aceptó con gusto. Entramos y ordenamos helados de cuatro sabores. Utau pidió chocolate, fresa, vinilla y coco. Ordené lo mismo que ella, mientras que Kyoya-kun ordenó solo de chocolate. Al parecer le gusta mucho.

Después de eso, nos despedimos de Kyoya-kun porque según él, tenía algo que hacer. Utau y yo fuimos al centro de comercial para elegir el regalo de Kukai, por más que estuviésemos molestas con él. Su cumpleaños es el 17 de Agosto, estamos muy cerca, así que decidimos ir con anticipación.

Utau eligió una tabla de surf. Yo elegí un balón de soccer. Suficiente para complacerlo, además de que a él le encantaba los deportes. Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la cafetería que había allí. Tomamos una taza de café cada una y luego nos retiramos del lugar satisfechas de todo.

Utau se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su casa corriendo. Por mi parte, entré a la mía y salude a mis padres como siempre lo hago. Me dirigí a mi recamara, me cambie de ropa y me acosté en mi cama, sin antes tomar un libro para leer. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y contesté rápidamente.

— Hola

**Ikuto POV.**

Llegué a mi casa bastante molesto. Me quité el uniforme con brusquedad y me tiré en mi cama. Escuché a Utau llegar y me levanté casi corriendo. Tenía que interrogarla, Utau subió las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que yo la observaba desde la entrada a mi recamara. Se detuvo al verme allí, como si fuera una estatua.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso comenzarás a vigilarme, hermano? —preguntó en tono burlesco.

— Ven. —le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi recamara— Tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas…

— ¿A qué juegas? ¿A ser policía, detective? Eso no va contigo… —sonrió.

— Utau.

— Ya voy. —respondió algo fastidiada.

Se tiró encima de mi cama y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué pasan todo el tiempo con ese niñato?

— Buena pregunta Ikuto, pero lo mismo va para ti, ¿Por qué pasan todo el tiempo al lado de esa niña tonta? —se enojó y se levantó rápidamente para quedar frente a mí— ¿Yumiko? ¿Así se llama? Lástima por ella. Un solo insulto más de su parte para mí o Amu, no respondo por lo que le pueda pasar.

Se dirigió a mi puerta y la abrió bastante molesta.

— Y si lo preguntas por Amu. Solo te diré una cosa, creo que son celos. —la cerró provocando un portazo.

¡Claro que no puedo estar celoso! Estupideces de Utau, mejor voy a fastidiar a mi vecina. Salí a mi balcón y salté al de mi vecina. Observé que a Amu hablar por teléfono, me senté en el barandal del balcón para esperar a que termine.

— ¡Kyoya-kun! —me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre— ¿Quién te ha dado mi número?

Solo podía escuchar la voz de Amu, la de ese niñito no. Pero me parecía interesante escuchar lo que él iba a decir, de todas formas, no me iba a ir a mi casa, prefiero molestarla un poco antes.

— Con que Utau fue… —tsk, _Hoy mueres hermanita_— ¿Y que querías decirme?

Esa Utau… juró que en cuanto regrese a mi casa, le haré la vida imposible.

— ¡Claro! ¡Si quiero ir al cine contigo!

No me contuve al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Amu, así que me sobresalté.

— ¡¿Qué? —

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Tsuki: ¡Suspenso! Dios, dejarlo en algo así. La reacción de Ikuto fue bastante loca. ¡Celoso! ;o**

**Ikuto: Oye, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir a causa de ese idiota? -_-**

**Tsuki: *Con brillitos en sus ojos* ¡Ikuto-sama! :) *Lo abraza con todas sus ganas* ¡Me alegra verte aquí! ^/^**

**Ikuto: ¡Loca, no me dejas respirar! *Se quita a Tsuki de encima* ¡Y aun no has respondido a mi pregunta! ¬¬#**

**Tsuki: Hay Ikuto, si supieras cuanto me duele hacerte sufrir ¬¬ bueno ^^ pero al fin y al cabo quedarás satisfecho, ¿a que te importa ver los avances del próximo capítulo? **

**Ikuto: ¿Es novela o qué? **

**Tsuki: ¡Claro que no! ¿Te importaría verlo o no?**

**Ikuto: Ya, está bien, que sea rápido o tendré que desquitarme ¬¬…**

**Tsuki: Ok . **

— _¿Por qué vas al cine con él?_

— _¡Kyoya-kun es un buen chico, además, puedo ir con quien quiera!_

—_Si así lo quieres, está bien. Adelante Amu._

…

—_Kukai._

— _¿Eh? Ikuto casi es media noche… tengo sueño._

— _No importa cómo, pero tendrás que ayudarme mañana, después de clases Amu irá al cine con ese niñato. Necesito tu ayuda, necesitamos arruinar esa salida…_

—_Ok, me dices los detalles mañana…_

**Ikuto: ¿Eso es todo? ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Dije "AVANCES" no dije que pondría el capítulo completo. Debes estar satisfecho, podrás arruinar esa salida, o mejor dicho cita de "esos dos" juntos… =)**

**Ikuto: Prefiero decir salida, cita no. ¿En serio voy a arruinarlo? :)**

**Tsuki: ¡No lo sé…! ^^ Tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo… **

**Ikuto: Ya me voy, ya me fastidiaste… ¬¬**

**Tsuki: ¡Espera! Ikuto-sama, no te vayas. Juro que te presto a Amu.**

**Ikuto: *Regresa casi corriendo* Ok, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**Tsuki: Agradece los reviews… ;) **

**Ikuto: Ok… ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Bien =) ¡Sonríe! ;)**

**Ikuto: TsukiyomiYuki, agradece a las siguientes personas por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado: **

_**Leoni**__** Tao91:**_ Waaa! Casi me muero cuando mi computadora murió, jez, tienes razón, es demasiado frustrante. Gracias por el review.__

_**Yunna Chaan: **_A tu petición y a la de aifonsy creé este rival para Ikuto, Kyoya Atsushi, jo, jo, soy mala. Bueno, no pensaba a poner a Tadase de todos modos XD pues me alegra que me digas lo mucho que te gustan mis fics. Alegra el día! Gracias por el review!__

_**HimeAle:**_ Hi Ale-chan! Como siempre, esperando a que me dejaras un comentario ^.^, claro que merecen estar juntos esos dos, Amuto rules! XD. A ver cuando te animas a subir una historia igual, te dejaría reviews. Gracias por el tuyo. __

_**Miry-Chan: **_Bueno, yo igual me llego a enfadar en algunas ocasiones con Ikuto, pero como dices, todos tenemos razones para lo que hacemos. Gracias por el comentario.__

_**azulaamu: **_¡Si! Alegra que Kukai aparezca en todos los fics Amuto, hace una hermosa pareja con Utau! Aquí tienes la conti! Gracias por el review. __

_**Joselyn21: **_No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, la intención cuenta =).__Y mira que a mi también me súper encanta tu historia, está súper, que la persona que se te confiese en una llamada es lo más genial que pueda pasarte (para mi), tu historia también me alegra el día, bueno, ya hice el favor de pasarme por tu historia y te juro que no me arrepentí para nada. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, y ojalá subas la continuación de la tuya, en verdad, me encanta ^.^. __

_**akkuma:**_ Ok, ok, perdón por hacerte esperar para leer este capítulo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, me gusta tu alias!__

_**Naomii.-Aniime: **_Jo! Pues muchas gracias por alagarme, eso alegra mucho mis siguientes días. Bueno, te agradecería que leas mis otras historias y que dejaras un reviews, así como en este. Gracias, espero otro. __

_**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ Me alegra saber que mi fic te gusta, yo súper adoro los tuyos, están geniales XD XD XD Y si, Ikuto como siempre: Pervertido, eso lo hace diferente a los demás =), genial. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me gustaría que dejaras otro. Me harías un gran favor. __

**Tsuki: Así se hace ^^**

**Ikuto: ¿Y qué? ¿Y Amu…?**

**Tsuki: ¡Caíste! ;)**

**Ikuto: ¡No hagas que me transforme en Death Rebel y te deje en pedazos!**

**Tsuki: ¡Espera! ¡Te dejo destrozar a Tadase! ¡Si lo haces te doy a Amu!**

**Ikuto: Hmp, no te creo, mejor me voy, sé como Amu caerá ante mí sin TÚ ayuda **

**Tsuki: No puedes, Amu está conmigo por el fic. -_-**

**Ikuto: ¡Ahora si te mato!**

**Tsuki: ¡Nooo! ¡Ikuto-sama!**

**¡Yuki-chan!**


	8. ¿Cita? ¡¡Arruinada!

**¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mi vecino preferido.**_

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Cita? ¡Arruinada!**_

**Ikuto POV.**

Amu me miraba llena de sorpresa. Se despidió de ese niñato y colgó. Suspiró molesta y a la vez fastidiada. Aun no podía creerlo, ¿porque Amu iría con él al cine? ¡Claro que no lo permitiría!

— ¿Por qué vas al cine con él?

— ¡Kyoya-kun es un buen chico, además, puedo ir con quien quiera! —Amu gritó resignada y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ignorarme.

—Si así lo quieres, está bien. Adelante Amu. —al igual que ella, yo también me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de allí, de todos modos, para esos casos especiales, toda persona debe tener un plan B y más para arruinar citas. Plan B, en proceso.

…

…

Llegué a mi casa y tomé mi celular, estaba dispuesto a hablarle a Kukai, pero Utau entró a mi recamara con sus dos manos en su cintura. Alzó una ceja y yo la miré enfadado y a la vez fastidiado.

— ¿Qué quieres Utau? Si solo has venido porque sí, mejor vete. —se fue acercando a mí y me miró más de cerca— Utau… —señalé la puerta de mi habitación— vete si has venido a molestarme… —dije más molesto.

— No sé porqué ahora te ves más molesto de lo normal, hermano. —comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí— comienzo a creer que Amu te está haciendo cambiar de parecer… —alcé una ceja— bueno y creo que te estás volviendo más celoso.

Dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente de mi cuarto. No sabía a qué se refería, me había dejado sin habla e incluso hizo que olvide mi plan B. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar sus estúpidos comentarios; _Esto es una estupidez…_ me acordé de lo que iba a hacer, intenté llamarle al loco ese, pero lo tenía apagado, ¿Qué estará haciendo, esto me hace perder la paciencia, di unas cuantas vueltas por la angustia, hasta que mi madre me llamó para que vaya a cenar.

…

…

Terminé de cenar, conversé de un tema cualquiera con mi familia, pero noté que mi hermanita me estaba fulminando con su mirada, eso me hizo recordar sus estúpidas palabras sin sentido; _"comienzo a creer que Amu te está haciendo cambiar de parecer…" "creo que te estás volviendo más celoso"_. Ella sonrió antes de que se retire de la mesa, como si hubiera querido decir algo. Cada día se está volviendo más rara y loca.

Subí con pasos rápidos a mi habitación. Mi hermana estaba frente a la suya, se acercó a mí y me susurró algo al oído; "_Piénsalo Ikuto, estás celoso de Kyoya-kun…" _ me alejé de ella y le dije: _"Eso es una estupidez"_.Entré rápidamente a mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama. Sin darme cuenta, me dormí durante tres horas (y no sé porqué), desperté repentinamente y el problema volvió a mi cabeza.

Pensaba en algo que me pudiera ayudar, y se me acordó que Kukai sería mi cómplice en esto y no lo llamé antes porque Utau había interrumpido.

Tomé rápidamente mi celular y marqué su número. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

— ¡Kukai! —hablé rápidamente

— _¿Eh? Ikuto casi es media noche… tengo sueño. —_me contestó algo fastidiado.

— No importa cómo, pero tendrás que ayudarme mañana, después de clases Amu irá al cine con ese niñato. Necesito tu ayuda, necesitamos arruinar esa salida… —lo dije algo rápido, no sé si me entendió.

—_Ok, me dices los detalles mañana… por ahora déjame dormir…_

— Confío en ti, no me vayas a fallar…

Enseguida me lancé sobre la cama y comencé a pensar. Utau hablaba de nuevo detrás de la puerta. Pero fingí estar dormido en cuanto entró. Salió enseguida de mi recamara.

…

…

Desperté al día siguiente. Hoy era el día en que _mi _Amu iba a ir a su cita con "Kyoya-kun". Me levanté como si nada estuviera pasando. Me coloqué el uniforme como sea y bajé a desayunar; mi hermanita ya estaba en la mesa, fastidiando como siempre.

Tomé un vaso de jugo y salí de mi casa para dirigirme hacia el colegio, donde me encontraría con Kukai para hacer el plan que arruinaría la "cita" de Amu y Kyoya. Apenas llegué, una inmensa multitud de bichos raros (las chicas del colegio) se me abalanzaron sobre mí. Salí casi corriendo de allí y suspiré todo fastidiado. Kukai me hacia señales desde una rama de un árbol.

Trepe al árbol para encontrarme con él. Me acerqué a él y le hablé sobre el plan que tenía en mente, aunque casi no le agradó la idea, prometió ayudarme. Las campanas del colegio sonaron, dando inicio a las clases. Para nuestra mala suerte, nos terminamos encontrando con la mosca mayor; Kurumizawa.

— Hola chicos… —saludó agitando su mano en el aire— ¿Cómo están?

— Mal —le contesté— tenemos pendientes, así que nos vamos.

Le hice señas a Kukai para que nos vayamos de allí lo más rápido posible; rápidamente nos quitamos de allí. Kurumizawa quedó confusa. Llegamos al aula, allí se encontraban Amu y Karin, platicando y riendo de no sé qué y ni me interesaba, hoy arruinaría la cita con ese tal Kyoya y punto.

…

…

Las clases dieron fin. Kukai se acercó a mí para dar inicio al plan (N/A: Ni yo sé plan es xD). Amu salió del aula y la seguimos hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraba el niñato ese; "Kyoya" pff, me cae mal, la verdad ¬¬ Amu lo saludó y enseguida comenzaron a caminar.

Le entregué a Kukai unos lentes oscuros y una especie de traje para "que no nos descubran", en realidad, solo nos pusimos chaquetas y lentes oscuros, nuestro cabello lo peinamos hacia atrás y listo (N/A: Imagínenlos, que guapos y sexys, *¬*); al parecer, teníamos la apariencia de ser chicos rebeldes. Las chicas que pasaban por allí, se sonrojaban y nos llamaban guapos, ¿Cuándo entenderá la sociedad que ya tengo a alguien? Bueno, ya que.

Amu y Kyoya se detuvieron frente a una tienda de helados. Mientras que nosotros estábamos sentados en una banca que se encontraba por allí. Amu eligió un helado de chocolate, mientras que el otro individuo uno de vainilla (N/A: Prefiero mil veces el helado de chocolate _) siguieron su camino y Kukai y yo los seguimos.

Por fin llegaron al cine, eligieron una película de terror. Amu y él se sentaron en la segunda fila, mientras que nosotros dos nos colocamos detrás de ellos.

La película comenzó, Kukai estaba muy emocionado, para mí era lo contrario, solo deseaba vigilar a Amu todo el tiempo.

Había escenas algo temibles, pero a la vez no. A Amu se le ponían los pelos de punta, mientras Kyoya trataba de calmarla. Amu le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que él solo se ponía algo colorado. Ella era adorable cuando sonreía, tan linda y a la vez hermosa. Mis ojos estaban clavados en ellos, tenía la mirada seria por verlos felices. Kyoya se acercaba lentamente a Amu, estaba algo sonrojado, al contrario, ella se encontraba confundida y no sabía qué hacer. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, cuando vi que la intención de él, en realidad era darle un beso.

Amu se alejaba lentamente de él, pero en realidad, Kyoya se acercaba más y más. Ella ya no tenía escapatoria, porque la tenía acorralada. Kyoya se acercaba y estaba a punto de rozar los labios de Amu, ya no podía aguantar. Me puse de pie y enseguida lo empujé, Kukai, quien estaba disfrutando de las palomitas, dejó de comer y veía la escena.

— ¡I-Ikuto! —gritó Amu, la miré algo molesto— ¿q-que haces aquí?

— ¡Tratando de que este inútil no te haga nada! —dicho esto, la tomé de la muñeca derecha y me la llevé de la sala. Kukai nos siguió, mientras que Kyoya se quedó sentado en el piso.

Caminaba rápidamente con Amu, ella iba casi corriendo por mi manera de caminar. Kukai se fue a su casa, me gritó que ya quería irse y se marchó.

— ¡Ikuto! —gritó Amu mientras dejábamos de caminar— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Si te llega a tocar me encargaré de partirle la cara! —estaba bastante molesto, Amu me miró confusa.

— ¿Y qué hacías en el cine? —me preguntó

— Ya te dije, vigilando de que ese idiota no haga nada inadecuado.

Amu se quedó en shock. Ni siquiera la miré a los ojos. Estaba bastante enfadado. Ella se colocó detrás de mí y se aferró a mi camisa.

— Nunca creí que Kyoya-kun era ese tipo de chicos…

— Tranquila Amu, eso ya pasó… —me volteé para apreciar su rostro, que en realidad estaba oculto en mi camisa, ¿Qué iba yo a hacer? Amu me dijo que quería ir a su casa. La acompañe hasta ella, ya que somos vecinos, era algo inevitable.

— Ikuto, ¿Qué son esas ropas? —me preguntó algo roja

— ¿Te gustan? Es solo para ti, Amu… —reía a carcajadas, a lo que ella solo terminó molestándose.

— Eres un idiota, Ikuto.

— ¿Y qué le vamos a hacer? —Amu se sonrojó y yo sonreí.

— Pareces un maldito chico callejero… —giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado— así que…

— No te preocupes Amu, solo soy tu chico callejero… —le respondí— de nadie más…

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Ikuto!

…

…

— ¡MOOO! ¡¿LO ARRUINASTE? —Utau estaba sobre mi cama cuando llegué a mi casa.

— ¿Y que tiene? —le pregunté con indiferencia

— ¡Hermano, eres un maldito chico celoso! —la miré y sonreí burlonamente.

— Así es hermanita, además, a Amu no le desagradó nada de lo que hice… —le guiñe un ojo— deberías estar más pendiente de lo que haces con Kukai, y no de mi vida con Amu.

— ¡Ikuto! —gritó y salí de mi recamara, sin antes ver su rostro rojo como tomate.

…

Salí de mi casa para pasear un rato por las calles de la ciudad. Escuché una linda voz proveniente de la casa de Amu. Me dio curiosidad y decidí echar un vistazo. Trepé el árbol que había al lado de su cuarto y luego me abalancé en una de sus ramas, hasta ver perfectamente a Amu cantar. Sonreí, era divertido escucharla, así que me quedé allí por un buen rato para observarla. Traía puesto un vestido color rosa que le llagaba un poco antes de las rodillas (N/A: Era igualito al vestido que uso Haruhi de Ouran High School en el capítulo de la playa)

La canción terminó y Amu inhaló. Era un momento perfecto.

—Yo, Amu —dije, alarmando a una chica inofensiva.

— ¡Ikuto! —gritó- ¡no entres de esa manera a mi habitación! —me gritó algo molesta

— No tiene nada de malo escucharte cantar… —le enseñe una sonrisa pícara. Amu se sonrojó, en verdad, conocerla fue algo magnífico.

— P-puedes callarte.

— Pero es la verdad, Amu-chan…

Amu se alarmó por la forma en que la llamé.

— Ikuto, eres un odioso…

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse de su recamara, la tomé de unos de sus brazos y ella se dio la vuelta.

— Suel- —por la fuerza que empleó en querer zafarse, me jaló y ambos caímos. El golpe ni siquiera se escuchó, al parecer terminamos en un lugar que no fue el piso. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a una Amu sonrojada, sus mejillas ardían. Ella estaba acostada sobre la cama yo estaba sobre ella, con mis manos a los lados de sus hombros. Tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

Esa situación era algo incómoda para ella, así que mejor me hice a un lado. Amu se sentó sobre su cama y ocultó su rostro que ardía con una de sus almohadas. Solo pude reírme en un momento así, por lo que Amu me golpeó con otra almohada.

— Aunque no creas, esa clase de golpes duelen…

— ¿Y a mí qué? —me contestó— es tu culpa por reírte de mí…

— Vamos Amu, hasta a ti te debió causar gracia.

— Pues en realidad no le encuentro gracia, Ikuto.

— Si tu lo dices —miré hacia el otro lado.

— Hablando de canto, ¿no se supone que Utau va a participar?

— ¿Participar? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué? —tenía un montón de preguntas.

— En el concurso de canto que se realizará en el colegio…

— Ah, ¿el que viene este mes? No creo, está ocupada en otras cosas —Amu se confundió— ¿y tú no participarás?

— C-claro que no… —se sonrojó— además, no quiero ganarle el lugar a Utau…

— Ya te dije, Utau no lo hará.

— Hablando de participar, ¿no se supone que el equipo de Basquetbol va a tener un juego esta semana?

— Ah… -se me había olvidado— sí, pero no creo participar…

— Oh no, tu también participarás o te acuso al entrenador y al capitán del equipo.

— El segundo no se podrá, Amu —le miré juguetonamente

— ¡¿Y eso?

— Porque yo soy el capitán.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Entonces porque no vas a participar!

— Nah, es mucho trabajo. Bueno, te propongo un trato, si tú entras al concurso de canto, yo entro al partido de esta semana y los que siguen, ¿vale?

— ¡Eres un maldito chantajista!

— ¿Aceptas o no?

— Está bien, pero ambos debemos llegar a la final.

— No parece mala idea. Vale, acepto —ya era hora de irme— ya es hora de que me vaya Amu, espero que practiques mucho para ganarle a las otras.

— Ikuto… -sus ojos desprendían un brillo de alago, pero luego se me ocurrió algo mejor

— Porque no querrás dejar sordo a los demás, ¿no? –comencé a reírme a carcajadas

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Después de haberme reído hasta cansarme, bajé de su balcón dispuesto a irme a mi casa. De todos modos, una apuesta es una apuesta, y como capitán de los Kuro no Kishidan, tengo la responsabilidad de que mi equipo gane el próximo partido.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Hola!**

**Tsuki: Bueno, pretextos hay muchos ¬¬, pero la verdad no daré ninguno, solo diré que la inspiración se me fue u_u. Y aparte de que ya terminé de ver el anime llamado Kaichou wa Maid-sama, donde me enamoré totalmente de Usui Takumi, :O estoy traumada por el final de Ouran (así como lo leen) ¡Ouran ya dio fin en el manga! Sniff, sniff, no se vale T_T.**

**Ikuto: Vaya, hasta que te acordaste de Ouran ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarme de mi Tamaki-sempai? ^^**

**Ikuto: ¬¬**

**Tsuki: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? e_e**

**Ikuto: No**

**Tsuki: Ja, ja, lo que tú digas… xD**

**Ikuto: Además, dijiste que estabas enamorada de Usui Takumi.**

**Tsuki: Es que se parece mucho a ti; es apuesto, guapo, sexy, varonil, perfecto, pervertido… *¬* cualquiera moriría con tenerlos a él y a ti.**

**Ikuto: Ok, ya entiendo… ¬¬ procura no comerme.**

**Tsuki: No lo haré. Ah. Y por otro lado, traumándome con el manga de Bleach que últimamente se pone más interesante, y lo que ha pasado con Ichigo, ¡no! Y con Ishida y los demás, mejor ni sigo, también con el manga de Naruto, ahora están sucediendo cosas bastante interesantes. Ah, y el manga de Kaichou wa Maid-sama, esta genial. **

**Ikuto: ¿Qué le pasó a Ichigo y a Ishida? **

**Tsuki: Ichigo se, se unió a… *spoiler* y a Ishida le *spoiler***

**Ikuto: Vaya que mal que Ichigo *spoiler* y a Ishida *spoiler***

**Tsuki: Si… T_T que mal. Ah, otro anime que está en mis obsesiones es Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Con mi adorado Tsuna, *¬* aparte de que aun adoro a Tamaki y me enamoré de Usui Takumi. Mi vida con el anime es un lío, pero también sigo amando a Ikuto, mi gran bishounen n_n. **

**Ikuto: Vaya, cuantos novios tienes: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Usui Takumi, y Suou Tamaki.**

**Tsuki: Tú también eres uno, al igual que Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

**Ikuto: Sabía que dirías eso. ¬¬ Ulquiorra es algo raro.**

**Tsuki: ¡Ikuto! No digas eso de Ulquiorra-sama _**

**Ikuto: Ok ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Y por otro lado estoy totalmente decepcionada de mí, con mis calificaciones. Siempre estoy tan bien en mis notas y ahora este bimestre bajaron demasiado, he decidido que mi vida será más a pegada a los estudios y me separaré del Facebook. Si, así es, esa página afectó mis notas y mucho. **

**Ikuto: Te lo dije, el Facebook hace daño. **

**Tsuki: Perdón por no hacerte caso, Ikuto-sama… u_u**

**Ikuto: ¬¬**

**Tsuki: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, bueno, y también agradecer a las lindas personas que leen este fic y dejan reviews, a los que no dejan ni rastro alguno y a los que me ponen en sus favoritos, mil gracias. Adoro a todas esas personas que me dejan comentarios.**

**Tsuki: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en fin, me despido de ustedes, sin antes disculparme por mi demora. Y ya saben, un review no tiene nada de malo.**

**Ikuto: Ah, gracias, por hacer que golpee al idiota de Kyoya ^^**

**Tsuki: ¿Ves? Por eso debes quererme.**

**Ikuto: Ok.**

**¡Yuki-chan!**


	9. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

**Hola una vez más. Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade. Dedicado especialmente al Día de San Valentín, espero que la hayan pasado bien ^^; aunque ya me atrasé casi dos meses, que horror ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mi vecino preferido.**_

_**Capítulo 9: ¡Feliz San Valentín!**_

**Amu POV.**

El calendario que estaba frente mío me gritaba: _"¡Hoy es el día que tanto esperabas!" _¿Pero qué rayos? Jamás espere este día, además, es un día cualquiera como otro. Sacudí mi cabeza para esparcir los pensamientos que había en ella.

Bajé llena de flojera y cansancio; ayer Kukai, Utau e Ikuto me invitaron a salir de paseo. Acepté gustosa, aunque no duró mucho, ya que la lluvia hizo de las suyas. De tanto correr, terminé toda cansada…

Hoy debía ir a clases, así que mejor me apresuré a desayunar para poder llegar temprano al colegio.

…

…

Iba caminando con los ojos casi cerrados. Tenía tanto sueño que casi no aguantaba. Sentí que me iba a caer, pero algo suave y alto me detuvo; me sentí aliviada.

— Un poste… —susurré mientras dejaba descansar mis ojos.

— ¿Poste? Necesitas estar despierta —mis ojos se abrieron en un dos por tres, encontrándome con la persona más odiosa del mundo— además, los postes no son suaves…

— ¡I-Ikuto! —grité y luego lo miré enojada— eres un idiota…

— ¿Y yo porque? Imagínate que hubiera sido otra persona, de seguro en este momento estarías atada con una cuerda y pidiendo auxilio, Amu…

— Dios mío, ¿Qué es peor? ¿Un Ikuto u otra persona?

— Otra persona, obviamente.

— ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme contigo?

— Destino Hinamori Amu, recuerda que somos vecinos —sonrió burlescamente— si no quieres verme, toma otro camino al colegio y listo

— Pero mira que listo saliste

Ikuto sonrió burlescamente y comenzó a caminar; mis mejillas se inflaron y lo seguí. Caminamos un buen rato y casi llegábamos al colegio cuando de repente, Ikuto se detuvo rápidamente. Lo miré extrañada y lo llamé.

— Amu… ¿Q-qué fecha es hoy? —preguntó con nerviosismo y susto

— 14 de febrero… —analizó un poco la información.

Me tomó de la mano y corrió hacia la entrada; de allí giró hacia la derecha y siguió con la carrera. Esquivamos todo tipo de obstáculos hasta que llegamos en un pequeño jardín del colegio que estaba algo apartado del edificio principal.

— ¿Estás loco? Casi me matas de tanto correr…

— Amu, hoy es el día en que las chicas del colegio se vuelven locas; hoy es 14 de febrero.

— ¡¿D-de verdad? Oh dios… también los chicos se vuelven unos psicópatas…

— Amu, hoy no entremos a clase, tal vez moriríamos dentro

— No Ikuto, tenemos que ir a clases.

— Nadie se dará cuenta, por hoy no entremos, para nosotros es un peligro ese lugar…

— Ikuto, ¿eres un idiota o qué? Estemos en cualquier lugar, las personas siempre nos rodean

— Al menos no-

— Tsukiyomi, Hinamori —los dos giramos la cabeza lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la reciente voz— sé muy bien que hoy es San Valentín, pero escaparse de la clase e ir a su cita es algo fuera del reglamento escolar…

Mi rostro se tornó de un rojo vivo e Ikuto sonrió maliciosamente. La prefecta; Haruka-san pensaba estupideces y cosas fuera de lo normal. Acomodó sus lentes y nos miró fijamente.

— H-Haruka-san… —la llamé— T-Tsukiyomi y yo…

— Nada de excusas, Hinamori-san —me miró fijamente— el querer demostrar su amor a solas es algo que no me incumbe —mi rostro se tornó de rojo vivo— pero el estar planeando _algo_ como _eso_ en el colegio, incumbe a mí la prefecta y a la dirección escolar.

— ¡H-Haruka-san! —grité con el rostro hirviendo

— Haruka-san —habló Ikuto— el estar planeando _eso_ no debe incumbirle a usted y a la dirección de la escuela. Es parte de nuestra educación sexual —me quedé aun más colorada y sorprendida— el hacer _eso _ no tiene nada malo, somos jóvenes y los jóvenes suelen demostrarse su amor mutuo con _eso_ que usted dice…

Haruka-san quedó más sorprendida de lo normal. Ikuto terminó abrazándome para que ella lo viera todo. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la prefecta; por lo contrario, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y se retiró del lugar, apenas la vi desaparecer, me arrebaté bruscamente de él y lo miré furiosa.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? —sentía mi rostro rojo como un tomate— ¿serás idiota o qué?

— Vamos Amu, era la mejor manera de liberarnos de esa vieja, ¿no crees?

— ¡Claro que no! Había maneras más decentes de liberarnos de Haruka-san

— Hmp, pero el caso que ahora tenemos que entrar a clase y evitar la avalancha de chocolates…

— Deberías estar alegre, a ti te gusta el chocolate, ¿no? Tendrías mucho que comer… —sonreí victoriosamente

Su rostro se volvió serio y sereno. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, pero él los cerró y habló.

— Mientras no venga de la persona que _yo_ amo, no tendrá valor alguno… —comenzó a caminar y me dejó detrás.

Su respuesta me sorprendió mucho y me dejó atónita. Su rostro se veía algo triste y solitario. Así que dejé hasta allí la conversación y decidí seguirlo. Ikuto iba delante de mí y yo lo miraba fijamente.

…

…

Llegamos al aula y abrí la puerta rápidamente. El profesor que estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón nos miró molesto. Mis compañeros de clase nos miraban sorprendidos, Kyoya-kun me miraba con el ceño algo fruncido, Yumiko me miraba con odio, ella no podía ocultar su cara de niña boba en ocasiones como estas aunque siempre querrá aparentar que no es así. El profesor nos dijo que salgamos del aula.

— Todo por culpa de Haruka-san… —exclamó Ikuto mientras se aparragaba a la pared— uhm…

— ¿Te fijaste en Kyoya-kun y en Yumiko? —le pregunté Ikuto me miró— nos miraban a ambos molestos

— Como si me importara lo que piense de mí por arruinarle su cita —volvió su mirada hacia la pared de frente— y la vida de Kurumizawa no me interesa para nada

— Pero a ella si le importa tu vida… —miré la pared que se encontraba frente a mí

— Y a mí me importa la tuya. —Ikuto finalizó con una mirada juguetona, eso hizo que haga pucheros.

…

…

Después de tantos sermones por parte del profesor, nos dejó entrar al aula. Al terminar las clases, Ikuto sentía escalofríos, no quería salir del colegio porque sabía muy bien que fuera lo esperaban chicas enloquecidas por él. Reí por lo bajo y él me miró algo molesto. Al final, decidió salir y afrontar la realidad.

La salida al edificio central estaba repleta de chicas. Al ver a Ikuto, los ojos de las chicas se llenaron de corazones y estrellas, mientras los chicos solo observaban su comportamiento. Ikuto tenía el rostro lleno de fastidio, caminó más rápidamente, pero las chicas se abalanzaron sobre él para darle sus chocolates, sentía mucha lástima por Ikuto.

Miré hacia todas partes, pero lo único que me encontré, es a personas intercambiando regalos, chocolates, rosas, etc. Cosas cursis entre ellos, Ikuto aun estaba rodeado por montañas de chocolates, que hasta ya ni se le podía diferenciar. Al menos, mis amigos tenían algo planeado para hacer; Utau me había comentado que saldría con Kukai la noche de San Valentín, Rima iría a cenar con Nagihiko, Yaya tendría una cita con Kairi y yo, no tenía planes, al igual que Ikuto.

Cuando las chicas iban desapareciendo, una por una, se acercaba una docena más. Todos los chicos le tenían envidia por tener tantas chicas a su alrededor, pero le reclamaban que al menos debería disfrutarlo.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, ayer estaba dispuesta a entregarle regalos a cada uno de mis amigos, incluyendo Ikuto. Los chocolates caseros que había preparado la mañana de hoy, estaban envueltos en papel de varios colores, el de Ikuto era negro puro. El lazo era de color azul rey, dándole toques de rebeldía. Me había parecido lindo entregarles chocolates a mis amigos y a él, no es porque sea cursi, sino que es una muestra de mi afecto.

La multitud comenzó a separarse, dejando entrar a alguien; Yumiko. Ella se acercó lentamente a Ikuto y le dio un chocolate gigantesco en forma de corazón. Le otorgó un largo abrazo y luego me miró a mí.

— ¿Esto es lo que nunca puedes hacer, Hinamori Amu…? —ella sonreía de manera burlesca— Ikuto será mío y tuyo jamás será… —giró el rostro de Ikuto que estaba impactado y se acercó lentamente a él.

— Oh dios, si esa bruja supiera que a mí los besos me los da Ikuto quiero ver su cara de medusa —susurré y después reí imaginando la escena.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por mi nuca. Por mi parte, solo miré a la bruja llamada Yumiko y me di la vuelta. Ikuto la empujó y dejó caer el chocolate de sus manos, ella recogió el chocolate y se quedó en el mismo lugar. Ikuto venía tras de mí, estaba algo molesta que ni siquiera volteé a verlo ni un instante. Antes de que pudiera avanzar más y alejarme de él, tomó mi muñeca con su mano e hizo que me detuviera. Oculté mi rostro debajo de mis flequillos e Ikuto me observaba detenidamente, al parecer quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevía. Apretó un poco mi muñeca y eso me obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Estas molesta? —me preguntó Ikuto mirándome a los ojos

— ¿Yo molesta? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —le pregunté riendo burlescamente

Ikuto ocultó su rostro en los flequillos de su cabello que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente. Apretó un poco más mi muñeca.

— Estas molesta porque Kurumizawa me entregó un chocolate y se abalanzó sobre mí, eres tan predecible, Amu… —me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a mi— te ves tan linda cuando te enojas… —me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi sonrojo se hizo presente.

— ¿P-pero que…? —Ikuto soltó mi muñeca y se dio la vuelta. Llevé mis dos manos en el lugar donde Ikuto había depositado el beso.

— Será mejor que vayamos con Utau y Kukai si no quieres que Haruka-san nos encuentre a solas… —sonrió burlescamente y comenzó a caminar.

— _Idiota, eres un idiota Tsukiyomi Ikuto… _—caminé tras de él. Ikuto se detuvo para mirarme y esperar a que llegue junto a él y así caminar a mi ritmo. Ikuto hacia bromas pesadas conmigo, sentí una mirada sobre nosotros, pero no me atreví a mirar ni de reojo de quien se trataba.

Llegamos a la entrada del colegio, pero no encontramos a Utau y a Kukai. Ikuto soltó un suspiro de molestia, de seguro porque Utau ya se había marchado sin decirle nada y como hermano mayor, le preocupaba. Lo observé fijamente, en su rostro se podía apreciar preocupación.

— Ella se ha ido con Kukai, no tienes por qué preocuparte… —Ikuto me miró sorprendido, como si yo hubiese leído su mente— él la protegerá si algo llegase a pasar, Kukai es el tipo de chicos que protegen a las personas que quieren…

— Vaya Amu, parece que has leído mi mente, esa es buena señal para indicar que me conoces mejor… —sonrió pervertidamente

Lo miré algo confundida pero luego sonreí.

— Claro, es mejor así, ¿no crees? —miré para otro lado sonrojada levemente— para evitar que un pervertido como tú se me acerque… —sonreí divertidamente

…

…

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa y salí al balcón para admirar el bello atardecer. Ikuto había hecho muchas cosas molestas para mí el día de hoy. Miré hacia su balcón y observé que la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada y las cortinas corridas. _De seguro se habrá dormido_ pensé, tomé asiento en una la banca que estaba allí, sentí que el sueño me traicionaba, hasta que quedé con los ojos cerrados.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré frente a mí, las luces de la ciudad se podían apreciar claramente. Miré mi reloj y observe que eran las 7:32 de la noche, _¿tanto tiempo dormí? _Me pregunté, me puse de pie y estiré mi cuerpo, observé de nuevo hacia el balcón de Ikuto, pero no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas.

Entré a mi habitación para bañarme y salir a entregarles los chocolates a mis amigos. Me vestí con un vestido color morado y botas en color negro, mi cabello lo dejé suelto aunque coloqué broches color negro en él, un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y crema para la piel, tomé un pequeño bulto para llevar mi cartera y mi celular, antes de salir tomé la bolsa con las cajitas de chocolate

…

…

Caminé hacia la casa de Rima y allí estaba Nagihiko con ella, a punto de salir a su cita. Les entregué rápidamente los chocolates para no quitarles más tiempo, así lo hice con Kukai y Utau, Yaya y Kairi que se encontraban en casa de mi amigo, tomados de la mano, ellos se sonrojaron cuando los descubrí, pero decidí dejarlos a solas.

Como ya no tenía nada que hacer, me dediqué a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, la noche era agradable al igual que el viento. Así que fui a comprar un helado de chocolate, pero antes de llegar a la heladería, sentí miradas sobre mí, giré mi vista y me encontré con tres tipos de apariencia nada agradable.

— Miren que tenemos aquí chicos, una hermosa señorita… —retrocedí dos pasos y los miré enojada— de seguro no tiene novio —tronó sus dedos— entonces, ésta agradable señorita será nuestro regalo de San Valentín

Los otros dos patanes me miraban, digamos, con algo de deseo en sus ojos. Cerré los ojos y susurré _¡Ikuto! _Ellos se acercaban cada vez a mí, sentí que esa noche sería una muy horrible, pero al abrir los ojos, miré a los tres tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, giré mi vista hacia todos lados pero no encontré a nadie. Antes de comenzar a caminar, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y alguien que apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

— Yo, Amu-chan… —sentí un alivio y dejé escapar un suspiro— ¿acaso creías que era otra persona? —giré y abracé a Ikuto, oculté mi rostro en su pecho y cerré los ojos por el susto de hace unos momentos.

— Gracias… —susurré— por salvarme…

— Vamos Amu —acarició mis cabellos— jamás dejaría que alguien como esos patanes te haga daño…

A veces, Ikuto solía ser amable y lindo, pero en otras ocasiones, era un idiota fuera de lo normal. Él me fastidiaba todo el tiempo con sus bromas pésimas que hasta me hacían enojar, pero al mismo tiempo me divertía escuchando atentamente lo que él decía.

Me separé de él y lo miré, tenía puesto una camisa azul marino con sus jeans y convers. Se veía… bueno, tenía que admitir que se veía más rebelde de lo normal y más guapo, no sabía por qué, pero todas la ropas que Ikuto vestía, lo hacían lucir más genial, sentí un calor en mis mejillas y me resigné, aparté mi vista de él y suspiré de nuevo, acerqué mi mano derecha a la suya y la tomé. Ikuto me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

La presioné un poco y comencé a caminar, él sin nada me siguió torpemente. Las luces de la ciudad parecían más hermosas, mi sonrojó estaba oculto en mis flequillos e Ikuto me seguía; caminábamos lentamente por las calles de la ciudad donde había más gente. Cómo si me importara que no miren, creo que a Ikuto tampoco le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo miré de reojo, él se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, después miré nuestras manos, entrelazadas, Ikuto estaba levemente sonrojado, se veía tierno y lindo con el sonrojo en su rostro. Me detuve y él me miró algo confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó mientras me miraba

— N-no pasa nada… —miré nuestras manos de nuevo— ¿t-te molesta e-estar así…? —le pregunté. Él sonrió cálidamente.

— No me molesta en lo absoluto… —mi sonrojo aumento aun más y sentí mi pecho caliente, algo dentro de mí se estaba impacientando.

Seguí caminando, Ikuto me siguió sin decir nada, apresuró el paso y se colocó a un lado, para seguir caminando. Lo miré de reojo y observé el sonrojo levemente en su rostro una vez más. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse y a decir verdad, no sabía lo que Ikuto estaba pensando.

Apreté un poco más su mano y él me miró. Se detuvo un momento.

— Amu… —acarició una mejilla— estás caliente… — tocó mi frente.

— N-no es nada Ikuto… —aparté mi vista. Sentí miradas alrededor nuestro, las personas que pasaban por allí nos miraban detenidamente. Algunos sonreían y otros estaban sorprendidos. Ikuto seguía con su mano sobre mi frente y yo lo miré— ¿p-podríamos ir a otra parte?

— Para mí no hay problema —sonrió y dejé que él me guie.

Llegamos en una colina que estaba algo apartada del centro de la ciudad, allí había enormes árboles verdosos y el césped igual. Mis ojos brillaron al notar que desde allí se podría apreciar las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas claramente. Tomé asiento en el césped mientras Ikuto se recostaba y ponía detrás de su nuca sus brazos.

— ¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamé con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Ikuto me miró

— Digamos que hubo un día en que no pude dormir y salí de mi casa sin que nadie me viera —suspiró pesadamente— encontré esta colina y me quedé dormido hasta el día siguiente… —rió divertidamente— nadie sabe de este lugar, solo tú y yo, Amu… —me sonrojé un poco ante lo dicho— éste será nuestro secreto…

Ikuto se mostraba dulce en ese momento, observándome detenidamente y sonriendo en ocasiones especiales. En cambio yo, no sabía ni que hacer en momentos así; solo me sonrojaba y sentía un inmenso calor dentro de mi pecho que hacía que mi corazón esté a punto de salirse. Todo esto solo sucedía cuando ambos estamos a solas.

Sonreí torpemente y me acordé de los chocolates. Ikuto observaba mis movimientos; saqué de la bolsa aquella cajita negra con el lazo azul rey. Lo observé por un momento pero después decidí entregárselo.

— F-feliz San Valentín, I-Ikuto… —sentía mis mejillas arder mientras Ikuto tomaba de mis manos la cajita de chocolates

Él abrió la cajita lentamente, encontrándose con los chocolates en forma de corazones. Sentía vergüenza por la forma de los chocolates, pero no tenía otro molde, así que tuve que hacerlo. Ikuto sonrió y tomó un chocolate para llevárselo a su boca, dio un pequeño mordisco y abrió un poco más los ojos.

— Vaya Amu, tu si sabes hacer ricos chocolates… —sentí que salía vapor de mis orejas— gracias… —me miró juguetonamente— cierra los ojos Amu…

— Uhm… —suspiré. De seguro él no regalaba nada en este día, así que me decepcioné un poco, pero tenía la intriga de saber porque me había pedido algo así. Sentí cosquillas por mi cuello y un contacto frío. Solté una pequeña risa e Ikuto suspiró.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos… —dijo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré a Ikuto sonrojado levemente y mirando hacia otro lado. Deslicé mis manos sobre mi cuello y tomé un fino collar de oro. Tenía un hermoso y pequeño corazón del mismo material que colgaba de él. Miré a Ikuto que aun estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario y sonreí.

– ¡Es hermoso! Gracias Ikuto —él me miró y también sonrió— pero… —me dediqué a pensar— ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? —Ikuto me miró y suspiró fastidiado

_**Ikuto Flash Back**_

— _¡Ikuto! —Kukai venía tras de mí corriendo con todas sus energías— ¡La próxima semana será San Valentín!_

— _¿Y que con eso? —le pregunté. Kukai meditó mientras me miraba._

— _¿Acaso eres un idiota Ikuto? —alcé una ceja— ¿no piensas regalarle algo a mi hermanita?_

— _Tú no tienes hermanita —Kukai se llevó la palma de su mano hacia su frente_

— _¡Mi hermanita es Amu! —gritó— ¿no piensas regalarle nada? —comencé a pensar y no buscaba que hacer— de seguro ella si lo hará y será una pena que tú no le entregues nada…_

— _¿Qué sé yo de regalos? —miré a Kukai— nunca le he regalado algo a una chica…_

— _Ikuto, sé que Amu es la primera chica en que te interesas, así que si no quieres que Atsushi te la gané, ponte las pilas…_

…

…

— _¡Viva! ¡Ikuto le regalará algo a Amu! —Kukai solía ser ruidoso con ese tipo de cosas_

— _Cállate Kukai… —la paciencia se me acababa— solo vayamos donde tú digas a comprar algo…_

_Caminamos un buen rato mientras Kukai gritaba estupideces, hasta que por fin llegamos al centro comercial. Admiramos el enorme edificio y luego ambos nos miramos— Aquí lo encontraremos —Kukai siguió caminando rumbo a la entrada._

_Recorrimos casi todas las tiendas sin tener éxito alguno de lo que parecía una misión imposible. Hasta que llegamos al departamento de joyería exclusivamente para chicas y Kukai se detuvo— Es aquí —entramos sigilosamente y lo único que pudimos encontrar era chicas en todos lados y joyas de precios sumamente altos._

_Kukai miraba más de cerca las joyas mientras yo me quedé en mi lugar. Kukai me miró molesto y me hizo señas para que yo accediera, algunas chicas me miraban sonriendo y se acercaban a mí para ofrecerme su ayuda, no es que sea grosero, pero las rechacé a todas que se me acercaban descubriendo sus verdaderas intenciones._

_Miré casi todas las joyas, hasta que encontré un collar que me pareció perfecto para Amu, quedaría perfecto en ella y su piel blanca. Kukai también eligió uno para Utau y dijo que quedaría perfecto en ella. Nos acercamos a la caja para pagar y la cajera nos miró sorprendida. _

— _¿Regalo de San Valentín para amigas? —preguntó, Kukai se sonrojó y yo aparté la vista— ¿o tal vez para sus novias? —ésta vez fui yo el que se sonrojo levemente y la cara de a Kukai estaba más roja que nunca._

_Kukai rascó su nuca y sonrió —s-se podría decir que para las chicas de las que estamos enamorados —los ojos de la cajera brillaron y después sonrió._

— _Les aseguró que les gustará a sus enamoradas… —nos entregó las joyas y salimos nerviosos del lugar._

— _Tengo el presentimiento de que aquella mujer es una bruja —exclamé mirando detenidamente la pequeña bolsa que contenía la caja del collar. Kukai rió a carcajadas hasta que me contagió y ambos reímos. _

_**Ikuto End Flash Back**_

— Podría decirte que conseguir aquel collar fue como una misión ninja —exclamó Ikuto riendo

Lo observé y vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro que jamás había visto. Los dos quedamos sin habla, hasta que ambos quedamos recostados en el césped admirando las estrellas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ikuto me dijo que ya era hora de volver. Accedí y me puse de pie, tomé su mano lentamente y él apretó la mía un poco más. Sentí mariposas en el estómago y caminamos hacia el centro de la ciudad, Ikuto disfrutaba de los chocolates y recordé el comentario de esta mañana: _Mientras no venga de la persona que yo amo, no tendrá valor alguno… _me sonrojé intentando apartar esos pensamientos de mí.

Caminábamos lentamente, hasta que Ikuto se detuvo. A nuestro lado, pasó la cajera de la joyería para chicas del centro comercial e Ikuto quedó petrificado en su lugar. La mujer miró mi collar y luego a Ikuto, sonrió y siguió su camino. Al parecer, él tenía un secreto que no podía ni contar. Ikuto me miró confuso.

— Solo sé que esa mujer es una bruja —exclamó y lo miré confusa

Seguí mi camino tomada de la mano con Ikuto, llegamos hasta nuestras casas así, pero fue un grave error. Utau y Kukai estaban en el jardín de la casa de Ikuto y nos vieron. Los ojos de mi amiga se convirtieron en estrellas y Kukai alzó su dedo pulgar en forma positiva. Me dedique a mirar hacia otro lado al igual que Ikuto pero aun sin soltarnos de las manos.

Y así, el Día de San Valentín aun no finalizaba, solo faltaba lo "mejor".

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Canciones inspiradoras para este capítulo xD!:**___

_Ai ai gasa - Tegomass___

_Be your girl – Chieko Kawabe _

_Magnet – Miku Hatsune&Luka Megurine_

_Last Night, Good Night – Miku Hatsune_

_My song – Girls Dead Monster_

_Perfect – Simple Plan_

**Tsuki: TTT_TTT**

**Ikuto: *Suspira* ¿Ahora qué tienes? **

**Tsuki: Ikuto-sama… yo… yo… soy pecadora u.u**

**Ikuto: ¬¬ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**Tsuki: Tenía abandonado la página y a mis lectoras, no tengo perdón U_U**

**Ikuto: Pero lo hiciste por una buena causa, acuérdate ¬_¬**

**Tsuki: *Recordando* xD subí mi promedio **

**Ikuto: Y también el Facebook afectaba, hacer fics es parte de tu formación en ortografía *_***

**Tsuki: No menciones el Facebook, que sufro cuando entro; estoy allí por largas horas y mis deberes no los hago u.u Ikuto-sama, ¡estar contigo es lo mejor! *¬***

**Ikuto: *Suspira una vez más* ¿Ya te olvidaste de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Usui Takumi o de Uchiha Itachi? Ok, cambiaste tu nombre en tu Facebook de Tsukiyomi Yuki a Sawada Chrome *aplaudiendo***

**Tsuki: No seas celoso =P ya lo volveré a cambiar a Tsukiyomi Yuki ja, ja, ja e_e**

**Ikuto: Pero bueno, ¿no tienes reviews que agradecer? ¬_¬?**

**Tsuki: *Alerta* se me iba, gracias Iku-kun, sin ti no se qué haría *-***

**Ikuto: ¬¬ no reaccionaré de manera agresiva solo porque me dejaste estar con Amu a solas**

**Tsuki: Ja, ja, ja xD xD xD agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews, chics no se qué haría sin que ustedes me dejen sus comentarios, en serio mil gracias y también MÁS de mil perdones por no haber actualizado pronto, en serio, muchísimas gracias por todo, son ustedes ls que me inspiran n_n**

AndreKimiko: ¡Hola! Gracias por entenderme, lástima que últimamente me he estado perdiendo el manga, ya no lo leo T-T pero trataré de ponerme al día y leer el manga de Bleach cuando se pueda. Bueno con lo de Usui, ¿quién no se enamoraría de él? Es un verdadero bishounen *¬* Respecto con lo de Special A, ya he visto y déjame decirte que me he enamorado de Takishima Kei / lo amo (estoy loca xD). Bueno, Andre-sama, gracias por tu review.

Kurai Himeko: :O! Bueno, con el manga de OHSHC en verdad me atrasé bastante . es que a veces veo anime y de los mangas me olvido completamente T-T (soy pecadora u.u) y bueno, con lo de Ikuto-sama jajaja pero creo que tienes razón, usaré el "sama" en todo momento xD gracias por decírmelo ^^U y por lo del canto de Amu, creo que necesitará clases de Utau para mejorar jajaja xDDD. Gracias por tu comentario Kurai-sama

kitigirl: Hola! Bueno, pues, aquí traigo la continuación del fic, aunque muy retrasada u/u (soy pecadora). Hehe pues, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, me esforcé en hacerlo aunque casi no tenía inspiración. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic de esta humilde servidora ^^.

Angelzk: :O! Wauu! Te admiro muchísimo sempai! He leído tu perfil (no es porque sea metiche e.e) pero, sé que te gusta el Rock! A mi igual me encanta el Rock! Es mi vida! Bueno con respecto al nombre Kyoya, lo saque de KHR! Creo que atinaste xDD y por lo de la academia Cross, si acertaste; lo saque de Vampire Knight. Pues, escribiré con el tiempo más historias aunque creo que será después de terminar los que están pendientes. Gracias por tu review Algelzk-sama!

KazumiAkitone: Ohayo, gracias por inspirarme *-* seguiré escribiendo, es más, el capítulo 10 está en proceso e_e, bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por tomarte tu tiempo para mandar un review. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Lila-sama: Ohayo, Lila-sama! Hace tiempo… bueno, lo del face ya lo hago e_e jaja aunque el capítulo igual me gusto, arruinar citas es lo mejor jaja y yo me arreglo de que Amu no rompa los vidrios de las ventanas del colegio xDD. Bueno, me alegra ver que hayas dejado un review, me haces feliz T-T arigatou!

Joselyn21: Ohayo, Jhozi-sama! *-* Me alegra ver que has dejado un review gigante! Bueno, claro que Ikuto arruinaría la cita de su linda Amu y Kyoya e_e y bueno, con respecto a lo de Kukai, esa fue la idea después de todo; Ikuto hizo el plan, Ikuto lo llevó a cabo: Kukai solo fue a comer y presenciar la escena :D bueno, yo igual he estado un poco retrasada por lo de mi ingreso a mi nuevo colegio, así que no he tenido chance ni de abrir Word para escribir y además de que la inspiración no ayuda en nada, u.u en fin, soy un lío. Gracias por lo del capítulo, a mí igual me encantan los que escribes, me parecen geniales, en fin; amo tu fic. Gracias por el review, mejor me voy o no acabaré.

Izadora-chan: Bueno, jeje la obsesión de ahora para mí, sigue siendo Usui pero Ikuto no se queda atrás para nada. Gracias por decir que mi fic está genial, eso me hace feliz ^^, gracias por tu review, Izadora-sama.

Yuuko Shiroi: Ay gracias por lo del fic, gracias por decir que esta genial, en verdad, muchas gracias ^^. Ikuto celoso, eso se ve todo el tiempo xD, pues aquí la continuación del fic, me tarde demasiado lo siento, gracias por el review Yuuko-sama ^^, espero que leas este capítulo.

Dulce Tenibris: Hola, gracias por alagar mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz y también que me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia ^^. Y esa Amu, ¿Por qué será tan despistada? (Mejor no hablo porque necesito que me expliquen las cosas con manzanas jajaja) Gracias Dulce-sama por tu review!

prinzcessa-ale: Hola mi querida amiga! Hace tiempo que no te veo, e.e (al menos en fanfiction, en el facebook te vi el lunes jaja) gracias por decir que mi historia está buena, aunque tú ya sabias de este capítulo más o menos, nunca acabe de contarte todo hasta el final. Espero otro review amiguizz! Takahashi-sama! Aunque sé que TsukiYuki es mal por no actualizar muajajajaja. Sayonara, hasta pronto!

Mayu~chan: Jejeje, Ikuto-sama cuando se propone algo, lo cumple xD. Y bueno, hablando del Ikuto celoso, sin los celos él no sería Ikuto-sama *-* jeje, y bueno estamos en las mismas, yo igual soy la tercera hija, de todos modos no pensaba abandonar el fic. Gracias por el review Mayu-sama!

Jannanyan: Lo siento, no pensaba dejar el fic de todos modos así, aun falta mucho por leer (ok, no menos de 10 capítulos). Lo siento mucho en verdad, no pensaba dejarlas con la duda mucho menos a mis queridas lectoras, solo que la inspiración se me va de viaje y no quiere volver. Aquí tienes el capítulo, mil disculpas por abandonar la página y a todas ustedes, de todos modos, mil gracias por el review!

Sui24: Wow! Ver seis reviews tuyos me ha sorprendido! Bueno, me alegra que te haya caído bien Kyoya, aunque creo que después del capítulo 10 lo llegues a odiar o yo que sé, esa es tu opinión con respecto al capítulo. Pues sobre los amores, Usui Takumi es como un ángel caído del cielo, jajaja, él es muy sexy *¬* Gracias por el review!

amu824: Hola! ¿En verdad te encantó mi historia? Gracias! Bueno, sobre las actualizaciones nunca tengo una fecha fija para eso jeje, y claro que habrá más momentos Amuto. ¿Cómo no nos va a gustar Usui Takumi? Él es un ser tan divino! Juntémoslo con Ikuto y harían un gran fanservice *pervertida* jaja, gracias por el review!

amuto u: Jejeje gracias por lo del moe *estilo KWM-S! jaja* gracias por decir que este fic esta lindo, te agradezco que pienses eso de mi fic, me hace feliz. Claro, aun falta dejar volar mi imaginación con otros fics, aunque primero debo actualizar lo más pronto posible los otros junto con este. Gracias por el review!

**TsukiYuki: Gracias chics por sus reviews, sin ustedes no se qué haría! 16 REVIEWS!**


	10. El primer intento y probablemente el últ

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mi vecino preferido.**_

_**Capítulo 10: El primer intento y probablemente el último**_

**Ikuto POV.**

La noche de ayer fue realmente agradable. Amu me había regalado deliciosos chocolates en forma de corazones; ella no suele ser cursi y regalar ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que yo soy la excepción. Miré mi billetera que estaba casi vacía y me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado con respecto al collar. Una pequeña risa se escapó de mi boca al recordar a la bruja de la cajera, haciendo predicciones y Kukai se diera cuenta de ello.

Hoy era día de colegio nuevamente, así que eso significaba ver a Amu y fastidiar al niñato de Kyoya, pero sentí que hoy sería un día diferente a los demás. Utau entró casi corriendo a mi habitación azotando la puerta contra la pared. Tenía estrellitas en los ojos, alcé una ceja mirándola fijamente, a veces solía ser una chica completamente extraña a pesar de ser parte de mi familia. Hay días que pienso en hacerme exámenes de ADN para verificar si en verdad ella es mi hermana biológica.

— ¡Lo he visto! —me señaló aun con las estrellitas en los ojos

— ¿El qué? —le pregunté aun confuso— ¿Qué has descubierto ésta vez? —acomodaba mis cuadernos en mi mochila

— ¡El collar! —me sobresalté y miré fijamente a mi hermanita, ella me miraba pícaramente. Hice como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Ella me miró molesta— el collar que le regalaste a Amu, hermano…

— Hmp —mi típico monosílabo era el que indicaba que no me importaba nada o simplemente no tenía nada que decir— ¿y que con eso? —pasé al lado de Utau sin mirarla para bajar las escaleras e ir a desayunar.

— Es la primera vez que le regalas algo a un chica —Utau me seguía con pasos rápidos— a menos que Amu sea la excepción… —dejé de caminar y ella chocó contra mi espalda

— Oh hermanita, ¿quieres que yo piense que tú igual eres una bruja adivina? —Utau me miró molesta e infló sus mejillas, antes de que tome venganza contra mí, baje corriendo las escaleras y llegué junto a la mesa.

— ¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó mi padre mientras no apartaba la mirada del periódico

— Nada, sólo sé que Utau reacciona agresivamente cuando le dices algo que no le gusta —tomé un pedazo de pan de la canasta y me lo llevé a la boca— y we wo le wengo mieo —hablaba con la boca llena de pan

— Ikuto, no hables con la boca llena —dijo mi madre y me sirvió jugo. Enseguida sentí que me atragantaba y tomé el jugo, vi que Utau venía con pasos pesados, levantó la mano.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, hermano querido? —me levanté corriendo de la mesa por ver la expresión facial de mi hermana menor. Me despedí de mis padres y salí casi corriendo de mi casa hacia el colegio.

Cuando salí de mi casa, me encontré a Amu saliendo de su casa. _Bingo_. Me miró y comenzó a caminar, cuando llegué hasta ella, miré su cuello y me encontré al collar que le había regalado, no pude evitar sentir algo de pena y aparté la vista. Ella me miró algo burlesca pero después sonrió divertidamente.

— ¿Dónde está Utau? —la miré y ella lo hizo detenidamente

— Aun está tomando el desayuno —Amu se quedó en silencio. No teníamos tema de conversación, así que caminamos sin decir nada hacia el colegio. Amu me miró de nuevo y se tapó la boca con una mano, pero me di cuenta de que se reía de mí, la miré algo confundido.

— Tienes migajas de pan… —señaló cerca de mi nariz

— Ah —intenté mirar pero no se podía— ¿podrías quitármelas? —le pregunté juguetonamente, ella se sonrojó y acercó su mano hacia mi rostro. Como yo era algo más alto que ella, tuve que bajar mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí pícaramente, _prepárate Amu_ me dije a mí mismo.

Sentí el contacto de sus dedos esparcir las migajas de pan que habían en mi rostro. Sentí mis mejillas un poco acaloradas, Amu era la única chica que sacaba hasta mi último aliento. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y observé el rostro de Amu a centímetros de mí, me mordí el labio inferior y admiré esos labios que siempre he querido probar pero por cobardía no podía.

Amu se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ésta vez la observé muy bien; ¿la falda era un poco más corta o era mi imaginación? Miré sus piernas blanquecinas que estaban bien formadas, su falda más corta le quedaba perfectamente bien. Sentí que me estaba saliendo de control, mejor seguí caminando para llegar a tiempo en el colegio.

…

…

Cuando por fin llegamos, nos encontramos a Mashiro, Yuiki y Fujisaki en la entrada. Yuiki se acercó a Amu e hizo que diera vueltas en su lugar— Te lo dije Amu, las faldas más cortas te quedan a la perfección —ahora entendía todo, era culpa de esa loca que siempre metía ideas en la cabeza de las personas.

— Estás loca —exclamó Mashiro ocasionando que Yuiki haga pucheros contra ella

Kukai llegó junto con Utau animadamente, pero detrás venía alguien que no podía ni mencionar. Fruncí un poco el ceño y esperé hasta que llegue junto a mí.

— ¿Qué te traes, Tsukiyomi? —me miró algo… ¿extraño?, su comportamiento no era el mismo, se veía más molesto de lo normal y su apariencia. Ahora tenía el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro— ¿me ves raro? Déjame decirte que ésta es mi verdadera forma de ser… en realidad, yo no era un niño inocente que suele ser tímido y compasivo con los demás… —miró a Amu— Amu te ves más sexy…

Intenté golpearlo pero Kukai detuvo mi mano antes de que llegara a su rostro.

— Muy bien Souma —Kukai lo miró con el seño fruncido, yo estaba bastante molesto— gracias por defenderme de este idiota… —sonrió como un tonto— hagamos un buen trato Tsukiyomi… ¿vale?

— ¿De qué se trata? —lo miré aun molesto y me solté del agarre de Kukai

— El primero que bese a Amu en la boca, será el ganador… —abrí más los ojos— ¿no entendiste? —rió— si yo beso a Amu en la boca antes que tú, ella será mía en todos los aspectos… pero si tu lo haces, será tuya…

Amu quedó algo aturdida y Utau se llevó las manos a su boca. Kukai lo miraba con odio al igual que yo.

— Aunque creó que Amu sería muy buena en la cama —afirmó. Corrí hacia él y le di un puñetazo en la cara. La sangre salió de su boca y nariz— vamos Tsukiyomi… ¿no me digas que no piensas lo mismo? —reía como un malnacido— con ese cuerpo, cualquier hombre la querría en la cama y más… —bajó la voz— si es virgen…

No me contuve y lo lancé al piso. Comencé a darle puñetazos con todo mi odio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Solo un mal nacido como él diría eso. Kukai intentó detenerme, pero le lancé una mirada la cual hizo que él retrocediera, Utau gritaba para que me detuviera, Amu estaba a punto de llorar, había más estudiantes apreciando la escena; no podía detenerme por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, sentía que no era suficiente con los golpes.

— ¡Jóvenes! —Haruka-san llegó junto a nosotros e intentó detenernos. Me aparté de ese infeliz y me puse de pie. La cara de Kyoya quedó casi deforme, la sangre corría por todos lados, las facciones ya ni se le notaban.

Haruka-san nos daba sermones, pero Kyoya me miraba enfurecido y se lanzó sobre mí. Comenzó a golpearme sin importarle que la prefecta estuviera allí, no tardó en golpearme ya que Haruka-san lo separó de mí con la ayuda de un profesor. Amu me miró asustada y enseguida corrió hacia mí, primero se llevaron a Kyoya y después dijeron que volverían por mí.

Amu sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su mochila y limpió la mayoría de la sangre que había en mi rostro. Utau estaba tan asustada que estaba abrazada a Kukai— Aun no acabo —me imaginé la escena que Kyoya había hecho hace un momento. Ahora se había ganado todo mi odio.

…

…

Me encontraba en mi casa, sentado en mi cama sin camisa y solo con jeans puestos. Sentía algo de dolor en mi cara, llevé una mano sobre una venda que mi madre había colocado después de tanta preocupación y regaños. Ella era así, amable pero justa con lo que se le pasaba por frente, ahora solo faltaba que llegue mi padre para que todo se acabe.

— Tsk —aun recordaba las palabras de aquel imbécil— tendré que ganarle…

Haruka-san nos sancionó por una semana, no tenía por qué preocuparme de Amu. Ella tenía a Kukai que la protegería por mí en mi ausencia en el colegio, aunque ese patán esté igual de sancionado. Miraba por el ventanal de mi balcón el atardecer, hasta que se me ocurrió salir e ir a visitar a aquella chica que siempre me gustaba ver.

Me coloqué una camisa azul semi-abierta y salté hacia su balcón. Me senté en el barandal al ver que su ventanal estaba cerrado, pero me acerqué y noté que no tenía puesto el seguro. _Que descuidada _pensé y lo abrí lentamente, al entrar a su habitación lo cerré de nuevo y aspiré un dulce aroma a frambuesa, escuché una voz en el baño, al parecer era ella quien se bañaba y cantaba a la vez, _vaya, Utau no es la única_. Me recosté en su cama y tomé un tomo de manga que encontré por allí, comencé a leer pero escuché que el agua de la regadera cesó. Miré fijamente la puerta. La perilla giró.

Ella salió con los ojos cerrados, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra secaba su sedoso cabello que le llegaba a mitad de su espalda, aun tarareaba la canción que anteriormente cantaba dentro del baño. Tomó asiento frente a su tocador y peinó su cabello sin abrir los ojos, se puso crema para la piel sin abrir los ojos. _¿Cómo puede una mujer hacer eso sin abrir los ojos? _Me pregunté a mi mismo sin dejar de observar la belleza de Amu.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia mí, mejor dicho, hacia su cama. Tomó asiento como si nada y buscó el manga en su mesita de noche, pero al no encontrarlo, abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró, fue a mí sobre su cama y leyendo lo que ella buscaba, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su cara se tornó de rojo vivo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí pervertido? —me gritó mientras su cara se volvía más roja

— Vamos Amu, no fue mi intención encontrarte en esas condiciones… —ella me miró algo avergonzada

— ¡Sal de aquí! —me señaló el ventanal— ¡me cambiaré…!

Lo único que pude hacer, fue darme la vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo y tapándome con las sábanas. Aunque al principio Amu se negara por desconfiar de mí y pensar que podría espiarla mientras se cambiaba, accedió a lo que hice y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Cuando estuvo lista me avisó y así pude recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración.

— Ikuto… —me miró— ¿p-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Uhm… —en su rostro se veía nerviosismo— depende… pero, pensándolo mejor, si puedes.

— B-bueno… —ella se sonrojó levemente— ¿q-que harás c-con lo de K-Kyoya…?

— Mmm… —no imaginé que me preguntara eso— ¿en verdad quieres saber? —sonreí con picardía, eso hizo que Amu se estremeciera— obviamente no dejaré que gane… —ella se sonrojó más de lo normal— ¿quieres que te bese aquí o frente a él? —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Eres un idiota —ella bufó algo molesta, pero amaba ver esos gestos que siempre me hacían sonreír

— En verdad odio el día en que llegó al colegio… —fruncí el ceño— jamás dejaré que te toque… —miré a Amu y pude apreciar un brillo peculiar en sus ojos— es un sucio…

Ella rió divertida— al menos tú no eres así —eso hizo que me sobresaltara, Amu había creído en mí y también consideraba sucio a ese patán. Eso hizo que sonriera de manera cálida y ella se ponga nerviosa. Me levanté de su cama y estiré el cuerpo como si fuera gato, Amu no dejaba de observarme en ningún momento.

— Bueno querida Amu, es hora de irme —comencé a caminar hacia el ventanal, pero ella se levantó y tomó mi mano como la noche anterior— ¿pasa algo? —le pregunté, pero ella tenía ocultado su mirada debajo de sus flequillos.

Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó, sentí que mi camisa se iba humedeciendo. Tardó un poco en estar así, pero después se apartó de mí y me llevó hacia su cama, me obligo a que me recostara en la almohada y ella se sentó en mis piernas. Colocó cada una de sus piernas en cada lado de mi cuerpo y aun tenía oculto sus ojos en sus flequillos. Tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y con una, acarició la venda que mi madre había colocado en mi mejilla y después la retiró.

Besó el pequeño rasguño que me había ocasionado el anillo de Kyoya y después acarició mi mejilla de nuevo— Gracias, Ikuto por todo lo que has hecho por mí —aun no se retiraba de mis piernas, se quedó un rato allí, acariciando mis mejillas. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar y besar a Amu, pero eso solo ocasionaría que ella me odie, jamás haría algo que ella no quiera.

El vestido blanco que llevaba puesto hacía que ella pareciera un ángel. Los flequillos de Amu estaban más largos y eso ocasionaba que aun no pueda ver sus hermosos ojos ámbar. Me rendí y los aparté, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, eso la hacía lucir más bella, sus largas y dobladas pestañas hacían un buen conjunto con sus ojos, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma; tan cerca de mí. Sentí que un diminuto calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas, eso ocasionó que ya no pueda seguir mirando tan de cerca a Amu. Aparté la vista un momento y después regresé mi mirada hacia el rostro de Amu, en lo único que pude fijarme ésta vez, fueron sus labios, pareciera como si los míos pidieran a gritos probarlos. Me mordí mi labio inferior e intenté apartar eso de mi cabeza, pero sabía que no podía, con eso ya le ganaría a Kyoya y lo más importante: señalaría a Amu como mía.

Ella aun tenía entre sus manos mi rostro, acariciando lentamente mis mejillas, sentía que ya no podía más, así que lentamente fui acercando mi rostro al de ella. Me detuve cuando observé que ella tenía las mismas intenciones, dejé que siguiera aproximando su rostro al mío para sentir más tortura. El sonrojo de sus mejillas se podía notar sobre su blanquecina piel, se veía bastante hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y más cuando estamos solos, porque yo solito podía apreciarla más de cerca. Sus labios quedaron cerca de los míos, hasta se podía sentir su respiración algo agitada.

Cambiamos de posiciones rápidamente ocasionando que ella quede recostada en la cama y yo sobre ella. El momento de gloria estaba a punto de llegar hasta que sentí que alguien nos miraba desde la puerta de la habitación; Hinamori Ami, la niña que nunca se pierde un detalle de la vida de su hermana nos miraba sorprendida por vernos a ambos en esa posición. Antes de que ella gritara Amu se separó de mi y fue a taparle la boca.

— ¡A-A-A-Ami! —gritó colorada— ¿Q-q-qué haces aquí?

— Venía a decirte que la cena está lista, al menos me hubieras dicho que estabas haciendo _esas_ _cosas_ con mi onii-chan al tocar la puerta y así no hubiera interrumpido —Amu abrió aun más los ojos y yo solo pude reír hasta cansarme— pero bueno onee-chan ahora pueden seguir con lo suyo pero que no se te olvide bajar a cenar…

Dicho esto, se retiró corriendo de la habitación y Amu no buscaba donde guardar su rostro, solo puede reír y hacer que Amu se enfadara totalmente y me golpee hasta cansarse.

…

…

Después de tanto bullo, me cambié de ropa y me tiré sobre mi cama. Al ver que Amu estaba tan enfadada por ser descubierta por su propia hermanita decidí retirarme para no meterla más en problemas. Me puse de pie al escuchar pasos por el pasillo y de repente la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de un portazo.

— ¡Ikuto! —Utau entró con corazones en los ojos— ¡Oh hermano querido! —se abalanzó hacia mí y eso ocasionó que diéramos vueltas por un largo rato.

— Me asustas… —dije con una pésima respiración— ¿Qué ha pasado ésta vez…? —ella suspiró lentamente

— Es que… —comenzó a dar saltos de alegría— ¡Kukai me invitó a salir! —gritó tan fuerte que hasta se escuchó por toda la casa, lo mejor de todo es que mis padres nos estaban o hubieran quedado sordos.

Ella me volvió a abrazar tan fuertemente como pudo y se retiró de mi habitación como un rayo. Ambos son tal para cual así que no hay problema para ello. No me dio tiempo ni para felicitarla, en su rostro se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa. Bien, ahora de mi familia era el único que no tenía pareja, pero eso no hace que me sienta avergonzado.

Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, al ser tan cobarde no pude besarla y reclamar mis derechos sobre Amu, hacia que todo esto fuera tan inútil. Cualquier día, Kyoya podría besarla a la fuerza aunque no fuera al colegio, tenía tantas ganas de desaparecerlo del mundo, hacer que jamás volviera a ver a Amu.

¿Qué pasaría si Amu fuera besada por él? No lo sé. Tal vez ella estaría a gusto, o tal vez no, solo ella sabía lo que en verdad le molestaba. Mañana iría a verla y le daría un beso frente a todos para reclamarla y hacerla mía cuando quiera, pero si tan solo no me hubieran suspendido temprano al salir de mi casa le hubiera dado el beso.

…

…

Mi madre había salido de compras y mi padre había ido al trabajo, Utau se encontraba en el colegio y yo como un alumno suspendido me encontraba en mi casa a solas. Eran apenas las 10:00 a.m. no soy tan paciente como para esperar a que llegase la hora de salida del colegio, así que mejor tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Amu y las demás.

La motocicleta iba lo más rápido que yo le permitía. Sentía algo de desesperación tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, quisiera imaginar que no es lo que me estoy imaginando. Detuve la motocicleta donde había un grupo de estudiantes murmurando, cuando me vieron llegar se apartaron y se fueron retirando del lugar.

_Jamás debí llegar a ese lugar…_

Amu se encontraba abrazada a él y otorgándole un beso apasionado. Utau y Kukai estaban petrificados en el piso, mi amigo tenia raspada la mejilla derecha y mi hermanita presenciaba la escena putrefacta. Kyoya me miró y sonrió entre el beso, Amu se dio la vuelta y se encontró con mi mirada fría, se separó de Kyoya y estaba a punto de soltar el llanto vino casi corriendo hacia mí y me agarró por los hombros.

— I-Ikuto… —Amu me miraba asustada— yo no…

— ¿Quisiste besarlo…? —mi ira aumentaba poco a poco— ¡solo te dejo por un día y me haces esto Amu! —fruncí el ceño— te sujetabas a su camisa, besándolo apasionadamente… —Amu me miró fijamente

— ¡Yo no quise, él me sujetó bruscamente cuando salía del colegio! —me miró molesta— olvídalo Ikuto… eres incomprensible… —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

— Amu… —quise disculparme, decirle que todo estaba bien y no solo por un simple beso seria la novia de Kyoya— yo…

— ¡Olvídalo! —me soltó y se dio la vuelta— todos son iguales… —intenté tomarla del brazo— ¡¿y quién eres tú para prohibirme las cosas? ¡¿Eh?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el brazo.

— Tienes razón, no soy nadie solo soy un idiota que no tiene nada que hacer… olvídalo Amu, esto se acabó en este momento —me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi motocicleta, aprecie los rostros de Utau y Kukai y me miraban sorprendidos no tuve más opción que retirarme de aquel lugar al que nunca debí llegar

…

…

Estacioné la motocicleta frente a mi casa y entré en ella, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, todo debía pasar, todo lo que hoy había sucedido no es nada comparado con lo que pasará más adelante. Mis ojos me traicionaban estaban cerrándose lentamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

Desperté y miré el reloj; marcaba las 8:00 p.m. me levanté para poder meterme a la ducha. Antes de eso, bajé a la sala y me encontré a mis padres sentados en los sillones de la sala mirándome fijamente, mi madre sonrió cálidamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo y mi padre suspiró pesadamente, Utau tenía la mirada baja y sus flequillos ocultaban sus ojos, algo había pasado.

— ¿Pasó algo…? —mi padre me miró a los ojos por un buen rato

— Hijo… —habló mi madre— tenemos algo muy importante que decirte… —estaba desesperado, con tan solo ver a mi madre a los ojos, algo malo había pasado.

— Ikuto —mi padre me llamó y voltee enseguida para mirarlo— esta es una noticia que no sé cómo afectara en ti, ya que en Utau afectó demasiado… —cerró los ojos por unos segundo y luego los volvió a abrir— hoy llegué a la oficina del Director de Easter y me encontré a varios empresarios de Canadá a su alrededor, ellos vinieron a hacer un trato con el Director y me eligieron a mí para que trabaje para su compañía —suspiró una vez más y mi desesperación aumentaba— así que acepté el trato y la próxima semana a más tardar…

_Nos mudaremos a Canadá para cumplir con mi trabajo…_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Canciones inspiradoras para este capítulo:_

_Basket Case – Green Day_

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! – Buono!_

_Little wing – Chieko Kawabe_

_Kaeritakunatta yo – Ikimonogakari_

_Flash Back – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR_

**Tsuki: -w-**

**Ikuto: ¬_¬#**

**Tsuki: T_T **

**Ikuto: =/**

**Tsuki: u_u**

**Ikuto: ¿._.?**

**Tsuki: x_x**

**Ikuto: Uhm…**

**Tsuki: Gommen ne… tendrás que mudarte...**

**Ikuto: Se que me devolverás aunque tarde… u.u**

**Tsuki: Hola lectoras, mátenme por lo que acaba de hacer… dejarlas sin rastro alguno, parezco una horroroso político *prometo y no cumplo* mátenme… T.T **

**Ikuto: Político… **

**Tsuki: u3u**

**Ikuto: TsukiYuki debes agradecer los reviews ¿no crees?**

**Tsuki: Tienes razón xD Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras, no hay palabras para disculparme con todos(as) ustedes, no había tiempo de nada y pues no se hacía en momentos libres, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama *implorando piedad xD* la próxima semana me gradúo y todo es un completo desastre: despedidas, exámenes y un sinfín de cosas más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sigan dejando reviews para saber su opinión, estoy muy agradecida por esas lindas personitas que han estado siguiendo este fic por más tardado que actualice, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia -3- no hay palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento, especialmente para:**

Kurai Himeko: T-T mátame, tanto tiempo sin entrar a la página, soy de lo peor. Eh? Ah! Lo de Kurai-sama es solo mi forma de llamar a las lindas personas xD (eso lo explica (?) o.o) Wow, que madre… jeje xD Bueno, gracias por tu review, fuiste la primera en dejar uno, gracias y perdón por no actualizar pronto T-T

Izumi Miyu O.O: Juro que me encanta tu fic! w me recontra encanta (que palabra es esa?) waa, gracias por el review, bueno, aunque sea un poco corto no importa, lo que importa es que dejaste uno n.n perdón por el retraso

liszylove-nya15: en verdad crees eso de mi? Estoy feliz! :D wiii gracias por todas esas palabras, estoy muy agradecida contigo, gracias por dejar review n.n

AndreKimiko: T-T la más pecadora soy yo, abandonando a mis lectores T.T Si, hay que hacer lo que se pueda, el Face trauma a veces, hay días que tengo una cantidad enorme de sueño y prefiero dormir que estar allí hasta el punto de que me duela la cabeza, pero bueno… Ikuto y su bruja jaja que loco xD gracias por el review, perdón por la demora.

amuto u: Uhh creo que me faltan un par de capítulos así que aun no acabo xD ¿Yo loca? Jajaja re-loca querrás decir mujer, no sabes de lo que soy capaz jaja gracias por el review y claro, estoy loca hasta mis propios hermanos sacan conclusiones raras sobre mi jaja pero ni al caso, ellos son los más locos, uh, jugar con los cuadros de Ikuto? Ocasionaría una hemorragia nasal! Qué cosas dices mujer xD Gracias por tus dos reviews!

Takahashi-ale: Hii! Takahashi-sama! xD Gommen ne por dar un adelanto y luego irme del chat en un momento inesperado D: soy una mala amiga u.u bueno, e.e ya habías leído una parte interesante pero la deje a medias todo por culpa del onii-chan u3u tanto tiempo sin entrar a la página, puedes creerlo? T-T gracias por tu review!

amu824: Creo que con esta actualización te dejé más que asustada, tanto tiempo perdí en actualizar ¬_¬ soy de lo peor, mátame x_x Ikuto sonrojado… *suspiro* aaww que tierno… Perdón por no actualizar pronto u.u

Qiutyvampire: Hola! Te digo algo? Eres mi inspiradora! T-T tu historia me encanta, te admiro! Continué demasiado… tarde u.u Gommen ne! Mátame, aparte de no actualizar, no dejar reviews en tu fic T-T Gracias por el review!

Lila-sama: Lila-sama! ^^ A ti te debo todas las disculpas del mundo, siendo tan buena conmigo y no actualizo pronto T-T por Kami-sama… Una bruja buena es la cajera, la bruja mala es Kurumizawa xD Gracias por tu review!

Izadora – chan: ¿Odias San Valentín? Wow eso no sabia o.O eh… demasiado atrasado diría yo ¬_¬ uff sin una pizca de inspiración para terminar el capítulo y no sé porque… T-T gracias por el review Izadora-chan ^^

Joshevisia-Chan: Hola! Jaja tu review me divirtió mucho jeje bueno, Ikuto le puede temer a cosas tan simples pero peligrosas jajaja en fin, odiamos a Tadase ¬¬ que se muera! Ok no, moriría si yo llegara tener amigas así, lástima que en mi colegio no hay nadie con esos gustos T-T ahora que ya me gradué espero conocer personas con mis gustos n.n Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, mátame si es necesario! Gracias por el review, tu igual te cuidas!

azulaamu: n/n en verdad el fic es lindo? Gracias! Jeje e/e Ikuto… bueno que lindo es! Gracias por el review!

Bloody-chii: Hola! Ikuto es tan… ¿cobarde? Ok no, para decirle a Amu lo que siente por ella ¬¬ odio esa parte de Ikuto, sentir algo por alguien y no decirlo u.u Gracias por el review

Sui-AliRs: Broche de oro! xD gracias! Eh… gracias por felicitiarme! Jeje aunque subi el promedio de nuevo wiii estoy feliz :9 Jeje, lamento no haber actualizado antes, querras matarme u.u aun asi… gracias por el review n.n

Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: Etto… mi demora fue porque… el promedio en el colegio no ayudaba ¬¬ tengo rivales T-T Si, se muy bien que sufren creo que ahora sufren más por este tiempo que dejé la página sin razón alguna T-T gracias por el review!

marie250: Hola! Bueno, sobre las canciones inspiradoras cada vez cambiarán jeje n.n la canción Perfect de Simple Plan, bueno, es una canción de Pop-punk originarios de Canadá aunque yo no sé porque la clasifico como Rock, n_nU simplemente me encantan sus canciones y la letra de aquella canción me pareció linda para esos tortolos xD Gracias por el review.

atsuko: Yo creo que tu perspectiva cambiará al leer este capítulo, jeje simplemente soy una mujer loca xD Gracias por tu review!

nekogirl amuto: Grr Kurumizawa I hate! Bueno, jeje cierto ¬¬ yo igual la odio! Gracias por agregarme me alegra mucho e.e Adoro a Miku Hatsune! w es una grandiosa cantante! Waaaa quisiera ir a un concierto de ella ._. Gracias por el review chica!

Gus-Puckle: Si, aun falta lo mejor xD y lo triste x_x waaa que mala soy! Misión ninja jajaja pobre de mi Ikuto-kun ñ_ñ también yo no aguantaría ni un minuto. Gracias por dejar review! xD

Joselyn21: Waaa! Jhozy-sama! T-T Tanto tiempo… me dejaste intrigada con tu historia, moría por leer el nuevo capítulo! No, no, me pasó lo mismo, tenía tanto tiempo sin entrar a la página y a causa de ello me perdí varios capítulos de diferentes historias, soy lo peor x_x también no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ahora que estoy de vacaciones se me ocurre actualizar que horror D: Me alegra que tenga a alguien con quien pueda fantasear, con respecto a lo del novio… tuve por cuatro meses pero me dejó sin una explicación ahora solo lo ignoro por el simple hecho de no decirme sus razones ¬¬ así que podemos fantasear juntas… como quisiera que existiera un hombre así, como Ikuto jeje… pero lamentablemente no hay T-T Por la manera de llamarte no hay porque xD simplemente me gusta llamarte de esa forma porque te considero mi sempai. Lamento no poder actualizar a tiempo, las vacaciones apenas iniciaron el lunes pasado, asi que no tenia mucho tiempo por la graduación, etc. Bueno, espero no haberte fastidiado con esto, jeje hasta luego, muchas gracias por tu review, pasaré por tu historia! Eso te lo aseguro! Ja ne!

**Mil gracias minna por seguir mi fic por más que tarde en actualizar.**

**TsukiyomiYuki**


	11. Buen viaje, familia Tsukiyomi

**WTF! ¿Quién me creo para actualizar hasta ahora? TxT estoy muerta, mátenme por dejarlas con la intriga por 1 AÑO si, la última actualización de ésta historia fue en julio del año pasado .x. si quieren, pueden matarme D: TTT-TTT no pido disculpas porque sé que no las aceptaran (fantaseando) bueno… quien sabe xD agradezco a Sabii-chan por haberme estado siguiendo todo este tiempo en FB y pues sí, ella fue alguien en la pensé mucho para seguir ésta historia. Te agradezco amiga *o***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

_**Mi vecino preferido.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Buen viaje, familia Tsukiyomi**_

**Amu POV.**

¿Quién se creía? ¿Quién era él para reclamarme las cosas sin razón alguna? Él no estuvo allí para ver esa putrefacta escena. Solo llegó a insultarme y decirme de todo, ni siquiera me preguntó como me encontraba en ese instante. Mis lágrimas me traicionaban, él era un simple chico, igual a los demás.

_Flash Back_

— _¡Utau! —la llamé, ella iba por los pasillos junto a Kukai_

— _¿Amu? ¿Qué pasa? —ella me miraba con preocupación_

— _Hm, nada solo quería decirte que después de clases podríamos ir por un café y luego ir a visitar al señor sancionado… —ella sonrió junto conmigo, Kukai nos miraba sorprendido_

— _¿Se burlan de Ikuto por estar sancionado? —Kukai me miró algo serio— él hizo todo lo posible para que ese patán no te tocara Amu, ¿es así como debes agradecerle…?_

_Utau y yo bajamos la cabeza y negamos con ella._

— _No… perdón Kukai… —sonreí tímidamente— no fue mi intención… _

_Kukai me regaló una cálida sonrisa— Disculpas aceptadas —Utau también sonrió. Después de ello me despedí de ambos._

…

…

— _¡Al fin! —Utau estiraba los brazos— las clases acabaron… _

— _Por favor Utau, nos seas una floja… —Kukai rió animadamente, pero por su comentario hizo que Utau le lanzara una mirada asesina_

— _Vamos chicos… no quiero peleas innecesarias…_

_Seguimos platicando normalmente hasta llegar a la salida del colegio, Kukai se detuvo y pasó un brazo frente de cada una, Utau miró al frente y quedó seria, al ver la expresión de ambos dirigí la mirada hacia el frente y me encontré con Kyoya aparragado en la pared de la salida del colegio, sonreía como un psicópata. _

— _Amu-chan… —sentí escalofríos— vine a buscarte… me sentía tan vacio sin ti…_

— _¿Que es lo que quieres? —Kukai se puso frente a mí e hizo señas a Utau para que retrocediera— no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Amu…_

— _Eso no lo decides tú… —cerró el puño y se acercó a Kukai, le dio un puñetazo con su anillo. Kukai cayó al piso y Utau se acercó a él gritando su nombre. Quise correr hacia ellos pero antes Kyoya me sujeto la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él bruscamente._

— _¡Suéltame! —intentaba zafarme del agarre de Kyoya— ¡Suéltame!_

— _Hoy no está tu principito para salvarte… —me atrajo más hacia él y unió sus labios con los míos, era realmente putrefacto. Kukai perdió fuerzas y no podía levantarse. Lo empujaba para separarme pero Kyoya tenía más fuerzas. Escuché el ruido de una motocicleta parar y él me soltó, frente a mí me encontré con Ikuto sorprendido._

_Kyoya lo miró y sonrió, me di la vuelta y me encontré con su mirada fría, me separé de Kyoya y estaba a punto de soltar el llanto me dirigí a él casi corriendo hacia mí y lo agarré por los hombros._

— _I-Ikuto… —me sentía realmente asustada— yo no…_

— _¿Quisiste besarlo…? —me miró molesto— ¡solo te dejo por un día y me haces esto Amu! —frunció el ceño— te sujetabas a su camisa, besándolo apasionadamente… —lo miré fijamente_

— _¡Yo no quise, él me sujetó bruscamente cuando salía del colegio! —me estaba enfadando— olvídalo Ikuto… eres incomprensible… —sentí que mis ojos se volvían cristalinos_

— _Amu… —Ikuto quiso disculparse, pero ya me había lastimado con esas palabras— yo…_

— _¡Olvídalo! —lo solté— todos son iguales… —me intentó tomar del brazo pero lo aparte rápidamente— ¡¿y quién eres tú para prohibirme las cosas?! ¡¿Eh?! _

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

— _Tienes razón, no soy nadie solo soy un idiota que no tiene nada que hacer… olvídalo Amu, esto se acabó en este momento —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, miró a Utau y a Kukai y se marchó de allí._

_Kyoya se retiró también del lugar y Kukai se levantó poco a poco con la ayuda de mi amiga. Se acercaron a mí y Utau me abrazó, sentía que ya no aguantaba y rompí en llanto._

— _Tranquila Amu, no dejaré que Kyoya te haga más daño… —Kukai me miraba lleno de ternura— no por un simple beso él te tendrá…_

_End Flash Back_

Ya no tenía ni ganas de hacer nada, simplemente quería que los recuerdos se los lleve el viento, quería borrar todo lo que hoy había pasado. Al recordar lo que pasó con Ikuto me sentí realmente molesta y lo odie por esa noche y jure que jamás volvería a hablarlo, al menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

…

…

Amaneció como siempre, los rayos del sol entraban entre los espacios de las cortinas de mi ventanal. Miré mi reloj; aun era temprano, me levanté y me alisté con toda la calma del mundo. Bajé de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Ya había pasado una semana de esa estupidez; cuando el idiota de Kyoya me había besado. A lo largo de esta semana, salí junto con Utau y Kukai, y notaba algo extraña a mi amiga pero no me atrevía a hacerle preguntas. Al salir de mi casa encontré a Ikuto en su jardín, sentado en el césped disfrutando del viento.

_Ignóralo_

Esa fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente tan solo con verlo. Me dirigí hacia el colegio y me encontré con Kukai.

— ¿Dónde está Utau? —le pregunté

— La verdad no se… he llegado más temprano de lo normal y ni las luces de ella o de Ikuto —miré confuso a mi amigo, así que pensé que algo malo iba a pasar.

Ambos entramos al colegio y miramos por casi toda el área de aulas, pero no encontramos a ninguno de los dos, las campanas comenzaron a sonar dando aviso que ya iniciarían las clases, por lo cual dejamos a un lado nuestra búsqueda y decidimos entrar a tomar las clases.

…

…

Las clases dieron fin y Utau e Ikuto ni siquiera asomaron las narices por el colegio. Me estaba preocupando bastante, pero… Ikuto se encontraba en su casa y Utau no vino a clases. _¿Qué está pasando…?_ Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y vi que Utau me llamaba.

— ¿U-Utau? —la hable casi asustada

— _Hola Amu, perdona si les preocupe al no ir al colegio… _

— ¡Oh! No importa —respondí mientras embozaba una sonrisa— pero, es raro que no hayas ido a la escuela señorita… ¿podrías darme una explicación? ¿Ehhh? —vacilé un poco

— _Disculpa Amu…_ —la voz de Utau sonó melancólica— _no puedo decirte en este momento… tal vez te podría decir mañana…_ —miles de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza

— Ah… no importa —traté de olvidar su respuesta pero tenía un presentimiento muy malo

— _Te llamaré luego Amu… estaré ocupada…_ —después de eso, mi amiga colgó y en ese momento sentí que algo no estaba bien. Sabía perfectamente cuando sucede algo malo y se diferenciarlo, y este momento sentí que a Utau le pasaba algo muy malo.

…

…

Al llegar a mi casa arrojé mi mochila hacia no sé donde, estaba realmente preocupada e incluso moría por saber qué es lo que pasaba, no podía ni siquiera llamar a mi amiga porque no me dará razón alguna del porque no fue al colegio. Al momento de abrir las cortinas de mi ventanal, vi asomar un auto color negro y de inmediato se detuvo en casa de los Tsukiyomi. La madre de Utau salió de inmediato para recibir a una pareja y los invito a pasar a su casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Ikuto desde el incidente de Kyoya, mi orgullo como Hinamori Amu era tan grande que jamás le pediría disculpas a alguien por algo así. Simplemente ignore el hecho de que Ikuto estuviera desaparecido. Seguí mirando hacia la casa de Ikuto y al parecer lo invoqué; salió de su casa y al parecer estaba molesto, su expresión en el rostro lo decía todo, detrás de el salió Utau casi corriendo, pero a diferencia de el, mi amiga demostraba estar triste. Comenzaron a discutir pero luego Ikuto la abrazo y ella comenzo a llorar.

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando en realidad? _

Cerré de nuevo las cortinas y encendí el televisor, aun asi todavía me encontraba pensando en porque Utau lloraba. Mi celular vibró y de inmediato fui por el.

_Tenemos que hablar… _

_Utau_

Sentí algo de miedo pero luego sali casi corriendo de mi casa y me dirigi al de ella. La encontré en el patio trasero de su casa sentada en una banquita blanca, me dirigi hacia ella y me sente a su lado. Ella me miró llena de melancolía y me abrazó muy fuerte, comenzo a llorar pero después se aparto de mi.

—Amu… —me miró fijamente— nunca cambies…

— ¿Qué pasa Utau? —la miré directamente a los ojos

— Eres una gran persona Amu… espero que no cambies en tu forma de ser, a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigas ¿verdad? —sus lagrimas brotaron de nuevo

— ¿De que hablas Utau? —esto ya me esta asustando— claro que seguiremos siendo amigas… pero dime porque estas diciendo esto

— Amu, ayer mi padre hablo con Ikuto y conmigo… —se secó las lagrimas— al llegar a la oficina del director de Easter Company, habían varios inversionistas de Canadá allí, y le ofrecieron trabajo a mi padre… él aunque quisiera no se podía negar, ya que el director es… —suspiró— mi abuelo… —me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso, jamás creí algo asi— mi padre acepto el contrato Amu…

— ¿Y tu padre tendrá que ir a Canadá a vivir? —pregunté ansiosa pero Utau me miró fijamente a los ojos y sus lagrimas brotaron de nuevo

— Tendremos que ir a vivir Amu —mis ojos se abrieron mas y mas por tal noticia— mis padres, Ikuto y yo nos mudaremos a Canadá pasado mañana…

Sabia que algo malo sucedería… no se porque, pero presenti que algo asi iba a suceder…

— ¡Pero Utau! ¿Qué hay de tu escuela, que pasara con tus amigos… y conmigo? —ella comenzó a llorar

— Lo siento Amu… es decisión de mi abuelo, si el no hubiera decidido mandar a mi padre a Canada, nosotros no tendríamos que hacerlo… —su llanto aumento— en verdad le rogue a mi abuelo que busque otra persona, pero se negó rotundamente y me dijo que mi padre era el único que podría llevar a cabo el trabajo— me miró fijamente— regresaremos Amu pero no sabemos cuándo… aunque sea a visitarte pero regresaremos… no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas Amu…

— Utau… —la abracé— te estaré esperando ¿si? —ella asintió con la cabeza

— Utau —una voz fría la llamó— mamá te llama, ve ahora… —definitivamente era él

Utau se levantó y se despidió de mi susurrándome al oído "_yo te aviso cuando nos vayamos ¿si?_". Entró a su casa e Ikuto estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también pero me levanté y me acerqué corriendo hacia el y lo tomé de la manga de su camisa.

— Ikuto… ¿y tu que haras? —le pregunté aunque el estaba de espaldas

— Simplemente me mudaré, ¿no es obvio? —ni siquiera me miró a los ojos

— ¿Y le dejarás el camino libre a Kyoya? —sin querer lo dije, pero aun asi me interesaba su respuesta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

— Si

Sentí como si la tierra me tragaba, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos para decírmelo. Simplemente lo hizo y sentí un hueco en mi corazón y comencé a sollozar, me alejé de él dispuesta a irme pero antes, tomé el collar que él me había regalado y se lo aventé muy molesta.

— ¡No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti! ¡Nada! ¡Ojala no vuelvas… no te quiero volver a ver! —mis lagrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a brotar rápidamente

— No te preocupes… —Ikuto giró la cabeza y me miró irónicamente— si así lo deseas asi será… —bajó la mirada y miró el collar, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo aventó muy lejos. Solo pude seguir su trayectoria hasta que lo perdí de vista— Kyoya te regalará otro… ya no necesitas el mío

Sin decir nada me retiré de su casa, Ikuto bajó la cabeza y entró rápidamente a su casa. Creo que esto era el fin de esto.

…

…

— Amu… cuídate mucho… algún día volveré y te visitaré —Utau sollozaba y me abrazó muy fuerte que se me iba el aire.

— Te estaré esperando, Utau… —correspondí su abrazo y me resguardé en su hombro.

El día en que la familia Tsukiyomi se mudaba había llegado. Hoy estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de Utau y sus padres… de Ikuto… ni que decir, simplemente lo ignoraba. La hora de partir llegó y Utau no quería separarse de mí, su madre la tuvo que llevar casi a rastras. Kukai no sabía nada, ella me pidió que no le diga nada hasta que se dé cuenta, Utau me abrazó una vez más y se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su hermano no se atrevía a mirarme siquiera. Todos abordaron el avión, y yo… allí, parada observando cada movimiento, partiéndome el alma al estar molesta con Ikuto, pero al momento de que mi orgullo cayó por los suelos y mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos ámbar, quise correr para darle un fuerte abrazo pero el avión, ya había despegado.

_Buen viaje… Tsukiyomi Ikuto…_

**Uh… años sin actualizar… no quiero dar detalle de mi reaparición o sonaría a excusa u.u mejor me preocupo a que en el próximo capítulo ustedes se sorprendan xD Y bueno, al ver miles de doramas me inspiré muchísimo T.T y hasta que por fin decidí actualizar… kami-sama no tengo remedio alguno.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia de su humilde servidora Yuki, aunque las deje intrigada y desaparezca de la nada ¬¬ agradezco con todo mi corazón y con toda mi cabeza hueca sus Reviews *-* al leerlos me inspiraron muchísimo, y no, no soy enemiga del Amuto u.u**

**Les leo en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Yuki!**


End file.
